Beauty Underneath
by Detective Marx
Summary: A curse fell upon a Duke's son, a punishment he never deserve. Now he looks away from the world, longing for someone to see who he was passed his scars. In the town, Gabriella wants to find love with someone who sees her for herself and not her beauty. An unlikely friendship forms between the two and soon becomes a love as old as time. Beauty and the Beast
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm in the middle of writing another fanfic but this was in my head for a long time. I felt like it was time to have this Beauty and the Beast going. I love ideas, PMs, review, and everything. I'm going to try to post the first chapter after this but please, if you like to help in this story. I would love it.**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, an old road led to a small town. North of this old road was a castle, where a Duke and his son lived in and ruled this town. The Duke was horrible, never honest, and was always concerned with his looks, this always came first even before his son.

Though, his father did not care about who he was, the servants helped raise the boy and soon as the boy grew, he became very handsome. Many women swoon at his looks but the son did not look at this at all. He didn't care much of being attractive but only followed his father without a sound released from his lips.

One night, the Duke's son was walking down this old road with his father behind him. The young man knew this road was deserted and only traveling gypsies walked it and yet beyond the evening fog was an old woman. At first, he wondered why the woman be out here at this time of night but, it was like asking him and his father the same question, his father's reason was for 'social purposes' unlike this little old woman was selling roses, beautiful roses that gave a strong aroma of beauty

The young man slowly sidetracked as he glanced over his shoulder cautiously. He then approached the old woman and asked politely, "How much is one rose?"

The woman looked up, showing her face, it was very old and frail. Her right eye was close while the left eye looked at him with curiosity. She then answered him, "For you, young man, it's free." The old woman handed him a beautiful white rose, slowly it began to bloom as if by his touch brought it to life.

He smiled at it until he noticed a shadowy figure emulated from behind him. His smile faded and turned to the figure, meeting his black eyes. They were solace and showed no love, they frowned at him for they showed a father's disapproval."What are you doing," his father interrogated.

His son's eyes looked away and he looked down at his son, his own looks were dying as his son's were growing. Though he didn't care about the boy, he only wanted his son to develop a behavior to show that he should never associate with the common people let alone the ugly ones. The Duke glanced down at his son's hand and noticed the rose, he took it out of his son's hand and as he stared at it.

Slowly it began to die in his hand, turning black and shriveled. His son looked in awe as he turned back to the old woman. She gave a dark smile as the Duke threw it at her. "Son, we are high and beautiful and we don't associate with the 'deformed," he eyed the old woman.

"Be careful of what you say, my lord. It sometimes bites back," the old woman suddenly warned. The young man looked at her for the warning sounded ominous. The Duke, however, didn't care and began to walk away.

"Come boy," he called then under his breath said, "what rubbish."

The young man sighed and looked down at the old woman, whose right eye suddenly opened to reveal that it had a golden color, staring at him. _How odd, _the young man thought for a moment. He then bent down beside her and took her hand into his then he pulled away, the old woman looked down into her wrinkled hand to see several gold coins. "I hope it helps," he told her old woman gave a sad smile and replied, "I'm sorry for what will come upon you."

The young man gave a confuse expression as he walked away slowly, catching up with his father. The old woman turned away as the fog began to build up, covering her body but in the fog, a light came. The light came from her golden young man turned back around and his father stopped, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, just thinking about what the woman just said to me.' I'm sorry for what will come upon you'," he repeated.

"Boy, its rubbish. Now come."

"Right, rubbish," the young man agreed and resumed walking into the forest ahead of them, the fog thickening around them. The old woman's gold eye still glowed and finally she spoke with great darkness in her voice.

_"**On this night, I cast a spell.**_

**_A spell that reflects your soulless shall deform the face and body._**

**_Each reflecting your horrid only way to reverse the curse is someone with a heart that is pure and understanding to see pass these lesson is to show true beauty with love._**

**_ Now the unfortunate and tragic part is that your son, your successor of beauty will suffer instead of you."_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the start of our story...  
**

* * *

Ch.1: Six years later…

The months and seasons came. Soon six years had pass, the castle looking dark and eerie, abandon as if no one had been there. However, the town beyond the old road prospered to become a trading center in the trading market. Traders traveled into town often with shipments with them. Besides it being a trader's town, it was a gambler's town too. The traders would gamble and some of the townsfolk.

One gambler was Arthur; he was consider by society a poor man and a cheapskate. His brown hair showed bald spots forming, he had tentative hazel eyes but were clouded by his very poor judgment, and was skinny than a hungry coyote and with the temper of one too. This man gambled more than the average person, placing money and if he lost all of it in a game, he put his one and only daughter to get it back.

His daughter's name was Gabriella. She was a complete opposite of her father, she had long, wavy brown hair, her eyes were an emerald green that showed great interest in life, and a smile that seemed to brighten everyone's day even if hers was awful. She showed such immense beauty that every bachelor would try to win her heart but

Gabriella was an interesting person to win enjoyed many things and her personality was very abnormal in her town. She was independent and lived in her depths of life, and saw the whole picture of life. She had no friends but, one best friend who she knew since she was a little girl, yet she was consider trustworthy to many people in town but very cautious around strangers, especially when she was trying to get money back for her father from the other gamblers. Many consider her beautiful, reasons for why many bachelors came and yet, she never cared about it herself. She showed no want of attracting men since all she did was watch over her father, who did not reciprocate this.

Simply Gabriella learned to be independent without anyone watching out for her.

It was a beautiful summer day; Gabriella sat outside with her best friend, Lucille watching the citizens walked past the gate. "I'm telling you, Gabriella. One day, the right guy will come and..."

"And that one day, my father will still never let me go," Gabriella interrupted. Lucille sighed as she slid down a step. "Lu, you know my father will never let me go because of his own issues."

"Gabby, sooner or later, you will have to go."

"I know," she agreed then turned her attention to a bush filled with roses. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?"

Lucille looked toward her direction; in it was an old man. "I hope he's not the right guy," she said in disgust.

Gabriella hit her playfully on the shoulder and pointed toward the roses, "No silly. The roses, I'm talking about them."

"Oh," Lucille looked at them then continued, "Well, I guess if you like them but I've seen better."

"Referring to men you are," Gabriella replied as she stood up and began to walk to them. Lucille stood and followed her friend.

"Any ways what's wrong with the other men who've asked you out," Lucille asked. Gabriella bent down to one of the roses and smelt it.

"What's wrong is that they only like me for my looks which I don't care about. They don't go off personality," Gabriella inhaled.

"Gabby, it's hard though with you because you're so..."

"Odd?"

"Unique! For goodness sake, you are not odd. You just want more in a guy than others," Lucille explained. Gabriella sighed and held the delicate rose with her index and middle finger.

_I just want someone who sees me for me_, she thought to herself.

Soon Lucille left her friend and Gabriella was by herself with her thoughts. She took out her sketchbook and smiled at it; she had a gift at art; she sketched when she had the chance.

She looked thoughtfully at the scene; she decided to sit at the fountain that stood in the center of town. Many people came for reading and to trade as usual and soon she began to sketch what was happening on the streets. She watched as kids ran, people talk, and one obnoxious man she unfortunately knew heading toward her direction. "Great," she sighed, "what does he want now?"She placed her pencil down as the man came.

He was a very attractive man, he wore black pants and a white shirt with a vest, he had short, dark blond hair, and a smile that was white as snow. However, he was also a narcissus man. "Hello Gabriella," he smoothly greeted, stepping in front of her.

Gabriella looked up at him who was giving his award-winning smile as she forcibly smiled back, "Hello Brandon."

"So when can I get to court with you?"

"Not anytime soon," she replied.

"Now Gabby..."

"Gabriella to you, Brandon," she snapped at him. He put his hands up in a kidding way and sat down.

"It wouldn't be bad. Dinner at the tavern and later..." his hand slowly touched her leg. Gabriella jumped up and quickly slapped his face.

"Never touch me like that ever again," she hissed.

He gave a devilish grin and began to walk away. "Maybe if your father loses the poker match tonight then I could get what I want," he commented.

"My father won't give me up to someone with your demeanor," she snapped at him. However, all he did was laugh as he disappeared into the crowd. Gabriella suddenly sighed as she sat back down and looked down at the sketch she had drawn.

It looked so normal; nothing extraordinary or different then she noticed something odd. A cape figure was in her picture with a face of a beautiful and handsome man. "I don't remember drawing you," she told the drawing.

Gabriella looked up from it and looked around the square to see if she would notice the mysterious man in her picture but he wasn't there. She looked back down and noticed that the man was not there anymore. Gabriella blinked and looked in awe for he was there and now was gone.

She then shook the feeling, thinking it was her mind playing games. She then returned to her original thoughts, her father going to gamble again and lose again. It was the same old song and dance, and if his loss to Brandon, he would, trade to get the money backs even his own daughter.

_Is it hard to find someone who can listen to me?_ She fixed her blue dress slightly as she looked down at her sketch again, wondering who the man was. _Maybe he would listen_, she wondered a bit.

She sighed to herself and suddenly she felt her hand nudged gently, she looked down to see that a gray wolf was looking up at her, sitting there. "Hello," she gently greeted, petting the top of its head. "Don't you have an owner?" The wolf shook his head and Gabriella's jaw slightly drops at the sight, "Aren't you smart? Do you have a name?" The wolf shook his head.

Gabriella could see that this wolf was very smart, particular too. Its eyes were almost human as they looked at her; they were a bluish gray and had almost a soulful look in them as if they understood her. His eyes curiously looked over her shoulder at her sketch and she showed him it. "Do you like it," she asked.

The wolf nodded then sat down beside her, watching the world like she was, patiently and quietly. Gabriella smiled, "I'm going to call you, Shadow."

The wolf simply nodded and resumed watching.

The day slowly passed with Shadow staying close to Gabriella. When she had to go, Gabriella began to walk away but the wolf carefully followed, keeping track with her. "You don't have to come with me," she told him. Shadow looked up at her and she sighed, "You won't listen will you," she then noticed that the light to her house was on. "My father's home," she said quietly to him, "you should go."

Shadow stopped and looked up at her. They seemed to be speaking to her but she didn't know what to say to them. "I'll be fine," she promised as she scratched behind Shadow's ears causing a small whimper. She then stood up and walked away as Shadow remain seated, watching her.

As she disappeared, Shadow slowly began to walk toward the trees that were close by. Slowly he changed from a wolf to a human. He looked a little older; his face hidden by the shadows of the trees as he fixed his clothes and shook his short black hair while his eyes kept watching the house. He had not been out of the area in so long, had not visited the town in so long, and yet nothing had change in six years.

He was force to be an animal due to his curse when he had to come to the town. It was only to protect himself from being attack or caged away because of his face and yet when she looked at him, he felt different.

Gabriella looked alone to him and he wanted to growl and attack the man that touched her. But he was surprise to see that she could hold up her own very well. When he approached, he expected to hear a scream or being told to go away but she did not frighten away. Instead she greeted him with open arms and didn't bother to notice that he had scars on his face, a couple over his eyes while she seemed to overlook them. But it did not matter, she saw him as a wolf, not a man. He looked up and glanced at the house then the road leading the town..

_Go that way, Tristan_, a voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

He shook his head, "Why would I? My face can not be covered."

_You must go, you have to go,_ the whispered urged to him. Tristan's eyes darted over toward the road and as if by magic, he could feel something almost being sewn on. He let his hand travel and felt a hood, he smirked. He then looked back at Gabriella's house once more.

"I hope our paths cross again, Gabriella," he said to himself as he turned away and resumed walking toward the town with his hood over his face.

Upon entering her house, she could see that papers were spread all over the place. "Father, are you here," she called out in the house. As she continued to walk in, she noticed drawers were open in every table they had. _What is he up to,_ she cautiously thought as she peered into her father's study.

There sitting was her father, Arthur looking at the small pouch of gold in his hand. "Ah Gabby, just the person I was looking for," he greeted happily.

Gabriella walked in, noticing that his study was a mess as well. "Why do you have that," she pointed to the pouch.

Arthur smiled, throwing it up lightly, "I'm going out."

"Papa, you can't."

"Of course, I can," he retorted. His smile dropped as he stood up walking toward her. His clothes were shaggy, dirty as well from the time he searched around the house. "You are not the boss of me but, I need you to be preparing as usual," he ordered.

Gabriella shook her head, "I won't. Papa, you'll lose again and-"

"And if I do, my beautiful daughter will get it back for me." He grabbed his cape and placed the pouch against his hip then grabbed his sword, "I know you will, Gabby. You always do."

"But Brandon is playing and if you lose then," she shook her head again. She knew what Brandon wanted and it was not for her love. Brandon wanted Gabriella in any way form and if that meant, winning in a card game instead of her father giving up money. Her father would accept it in a heartbeat.

Arthur didn't say much but turned away, walking out of the room.

Gabriella watched him as he left but all she hoped now was that he would win this time, for her sake.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have a lot to do but now I got some time and like you requested. First off, though, I like to thank the reviews from Clara Spencer, book lover, and Whiteling. You guys I appreciate the support. In addition, I like to thank Barbiegirl 22 for favoriting. So…here we go, Chapter 2. Review, PM, etc.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Ch. 2: The Trade

Arthur walked in the tavern to see that it was full as usual. He could win this game; the cards were on his side as well as the Gods. How dare his daughter doubt him! Sure, he lost a couple of games but Gabriella always got the money back. She learned to use her mind like her mother but her looks was a bonus also. After all, who would refuse a beauty like her?

"Arthur," the gambler looked up at the bartender who pointed to the back, "the game's in the back." Arthur nodded and trotted to the back room. When he entered, there was a group of men sitting at the table; three of the men were traders then there was Brandon.

He looked up and smirked at Arthur's entrance, "Aw, Arthur, I see you have come."

"Hello Brandon," Arthur greeted as he took a seat with them.

"I believe we can start the game now," Brandon smiled as he placed his money on the table. Arthur then placed his money on the table; the other men did the same, until a large pouch landed on the table. They all looked up to see a hooded figure at the door causing Brandon to stand. "Who are you?"

"Just a traveler," he told them. He looked around at the table then eyed Arthur for a moment before looking back at Brandon. "Mind if I play," he inquired.

Brandon stared back at this hooded player, "I won't decline you, especially when you have so much to give." The figure took a seat in front of Arthur and Brandon, feeling their eyes watching closely. "You have a name, traveler?"

A small smirk appeared against the traveler's mouth, "My name is none of importance. Just a person who wants to play."

"Then let's play."

After three rounds, Arthur was down to the last bit of his money. Brandon had won in each round but it seemed the stranger had more to bet each time he lost. The other men who were playing left, leaving the three players alone in the room. Brandon slid several coins into the center of the able while the traveler slid his piece. Arthur wondered why the traveler didn't show fear or distaste unlike he who was at his last coin. "Go ahead and bet it in, Arthur…unless you got something better," Brandon asked.

Arthur's eyes locked onto Brandon's while the traveler continued to listen. Arthur glanced down at his last couple of coins before he stated loudly, "I'll bet my daughter."

Brandon smirked and shook his hand, "Pleasure doing business."

The traveler glanced up and though his hood covered his expression, he was in disgust. _How anyone can do such a proposition, _he thought quietly.

It seemed the game passed fast for Brandon immediately won the game without discretion. Arthur's face was in pure shock and distraught for he lost his money and his daughter in one game. "I will collect my prize now," Brandon stated, as he stood ready to walk away but suddenly the traveler grabbed hold of his arm. Brandon looked down as the traveler showed his hand.

Suddenly Brandon's eyes widened before dropping the pouch full of gold onto the table, storming out. Arthur looked up confuse until the traveler showed his hand to him. Arthur's jaw dropped before breaking out into a small smile.

The traveler had won.

"Which of the two do you want," the traveler questioned.

"Pardon me?"

"Which do you wish to keep," he repeated as he stood up from his chair. He walked over to the door and slowly closing it, isolating the two of them from the rest of the tavern. "Do you wish to keep your daughter," he turned, "or the money?" He threw the gold onto the table and stared at Arthur.

Arthur looked at him. _Maybe he can give me some sympathy_, he thought as he gently picked a coin up. "Can't I have both," he wondered.

"You sleaze," the traveler hissed loudly almost a growl before he removed his hood. Arthur gaped in shock from the sight.

Scars, many scars covered his face as if an animal attacked him. A scar traveled from his ear to his cheek, another over the eye, and a scar covered the lower side of the jaw line. Finally, a scar traveled from the cheek to the neck on the left side of his face. His piercing gray blue eyes watched Arthur as he paced back and forth like a wolf stalking his prey.

"What…what…are…you," Arthur stuttered as he fell back in his seat. The traveler slowly let his hand travel to his neck to reveal a small necklace on it was a wolf and a sword combined.

It was the crest of the Duke.

Arthur stood up, "You are not the Duke."

"No, I'm his son," he told him. "How can you just give your daughter away? I'm giving you a choice right now. The money or your own flesh and blood?"

"And if I refuse to give you anything," suddenly the traveler pushed him against the wall, gripping on his neck. "You…you're…choking me," Arthur sputtered.

The traveler gripped tighter as he moved his face closer to Arthur's. "I should break your neck but I won't," he dropped Arthur onto the ground and stared down at him. "So what's your choice?"

* * *

Gabriella looked out of her balcony watching the sky. She turned slightly away when she heard the door opened. _He's back_, she realized as she walked over to her bedroom door. She wanted to ask him but she stay put and looked down at the picture she drew.

The image was of the man she saw in her previous drawing.

For some reason, she couldn't get his face out her mind as if though she found something special about him. She wished she had Shadow to talk to now for he seemed to listen quietly, nodding to her. _He had beautiful blue eyes_, Gabriella remembered the most about the wolf. She overlooked the multiple scars that covered the face of the wolf. He was so kind and patient with her, unwilling to hurt her.

"Gabby," she heard Arthur call out.

"I'm up here, Papa," she called out to him.

She could hear the footsteps stomping up the staircase. When she heard, the footsteps approach her door, she turned to see her father was opening the door and in his hand was a pouch. She smiled and stood up, hugging in delight, "You won!"

"Yes I won," Arthur told her quietly. "But…"

Gabriella pulled away, "But?"

"It seems there was a slight dilemma and I lost against Brandon but a…a…monster won," Arthur told her. "Gabriella, you are going to live with him," he told her.

"What?!"

"It was either the gold or you and-"

"And you chose the gold over me!"

"Yes," Arthur yelled back. "You either go or I die and I rather have the gold then have you in my house. You've been nothing but a nuisance!"

There was an eerie silence between the two. Arthur quickly turned away and walked out of the room while Gabriella collapsed onto her bed slowly crying. All her life she was always second, it was never like this when her mother was alive and now, she was officially alone. Soon she was going to live a man that her father simply stated was a monster.

It was a death sentence for her.

* * *

Tristan quietly sat in his room gazing down at the paper on his desk. _How do you tell a girl you barely know that you are now a guest when her father traded her in for gold, _he thought. He gently touched his face and closed his eyes in anguish.

He has saw fear in Arthur's eyes. It was the same fear his father had when he discovered the curse that fell upon him; the scars were one thing but there was a darker part of his curse that displeased him. He worried about this also for he had to hide this from the girl that would enter his place.

But it gave him a slight hope, maybe Gabriella can see past his scars and curse, hopefully the same way she saw past his scars as a wolf.

It was all he hoped and that was all he had left.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and if this chapter isn't the best. Been busy but I wanted to get this part up so we can get the ball rolling. Review, PM, etc. Ideas always help :)  
**

* * *

Ch. 3: The First Encounter

The next morning, Gabriella and Arthur dressed for traveling with a carriage waiting. Arthur would not let her say good bye to Lucille so she was force to grab whatever she wanted to keep then she noticed the carriage outside the house. Gabriella and Arthur went down the stairs and soon Gabriella took one more glance at the house before she entered the carriage.

As Arthur entered, the door closed quickly and soon the carriage began to move quickly with Gabriella watching the world she knew disappear slowly into the forest, Arthur looked unfazed but a bit anxious. He wanted to finish this quickly and trade her off to this monster then go back to counting his money.

"I don't expect you to return," Arthur told her quietly.

Gabriella simply nodded as she suddenly a jolt of the carriage. The door then opened to reveal a tall young man wearing a green long sleeve shirt and black pants; he pushed back his blond hair a bit before while his hazel eyes greeted her. He bowed, "Miss Gabriella, welcome to the Castle."

Gabriella gently stepped out, as did Arthur who stood behind Gabriella. "So where's the monster," Arthur grumbled to the servant.

The servant glared at Arthur before saying harshly, "_My_ friend is waiting for the lady's arrival. We have a horse for you." Gabriella walked a bit forward in the dark seeing a beautiful brown horse, "I will escort you to the Castle from here."

Gabriella turned back at Arthur; he looked down at his feet then at her. "Well, good bye," he said to her before turning back around and reentering the carriage, slamming the door shut. Gabriella looked away, feeling tears prickling her eyes as she heard the young man grabbing her things then placing it on the horse he was riding. The young man glanced at her before saying softly, "I promise you, you will be happy here."

"More miserable since I'm a prisoner and held against my will," Gabriella retorted back bitterly. The man nodded as he helped Gabriella on while he mounted on his horse. Gabriella glanced up, "Who are you?"

"My name is Aaron, Miss…"

"Gabriella."

He bowed slightly as he began to ride and lead her to the Castle. Gabriella closely followed noticing that they rode deeper into the forest. It soon became darker as Gabriella glanced up to see the moon fully out. She then looked forward to see a giant gate that blocked their entrance. Aaron soon stopped the horse as he hopped off his horse, approaching the gate and pushing it opened.

Aaron then slowly pulled the reins on Gabriella's horse, guiding her toward the castle. She looked up in awe about the castle and its magnificence; it had multiple towers and intricate statures that seem to watch her enter. She then noticed something at one of the balcony…it slowly moved out of a sight and soon she realized whom it was.

_The monster._

* * *

An elderly woman slowly walked down a hallway. She had her dark brown hair in a small bun with small streaks of gray in her hair while she hunched over a bit, walking slowly to his room. She could feel her age a bit after all she was sixty-three years old. She slowly knocked on the door then heard Tristan's voice call out to him, "Enter."

She opened the door to Tristan's bedroom, seeing that his room was somewhat neat. His bed drapes were closed while the paintings in the room continued to move. She chuckled noticing then that Tristan was sitting at his desk, loudly talking to the portrait beside him. She knew that Tristan was talking to the General.

She took the seat on the bed as she watched the two talked to one another. Tristan sat with a white button shirt tucked into black pants while behind him, on the chair, was a nice dark blue dress coat. She smiled for his short black hair was comb back slightly with several of the scars more revealed. "I think I should, General," Tristan confided to the painting.

An older bald man with a thick mustache looked at Tristan. He adjusted the medals on his dark green uniform as he looked over at Tristan, "I believe she should see you. So…"

"So…she doesn't become scared of me," the young man retorted bitterly.

General winced as Tristan looked away from him then at the mask that sat by his left hand. He gently taped on it before slightly looking over his shoulder to see the woman. He smiled and greeted quietly, "Hello Sofia."

"Tris, come over here, sweetie," Sofia gestured seeing the frustration on the boy's face. She had raise the boy since his mom died, treating him like her own son. He slowly stood up and walked over sitting beside her, she gently touched his cheek as he leaned into the touch. "My little star, what's wrong," she gently asked.

Tristan's blue eyes looked at Sofia, giving her a knowing look. "You know what's wrong, Mama," he told her.

"Hmm…I see," Sofia retorted. She then stood up and looked at the General, giving him a stern look to leave. He disappeared as she turned back at Tristan, "I don't know what to tell you, Tristan. This girl is coming against her own will since you won a card game."

Tristan winced a bit at hearing the motherly and strict tone coming from her. He looked down at his feet, "I'll treat her not like a prisoner…you know that."

"I know that but I want to know the real reason why she's here."

Tristan looked away, "You know I don't have much time left. It's getting worse and it's getting hard to not feel like a…a…monster than a man."

"You are not a monster," Sofia immediately scolded. She touched his face to make him look up at her, his blue eyes meeting her gray eyes as she whispered softly, "You are a strong young boy whose been given a bad hand. It will get better."

"I hope so."

* * *

Aaron took Gabriella to her room and when she entered, she was amazed to see that the room was light purple. She walked inside slowly looking around her room. She could see an intricate desk with a couple books, a beautiful and soft bed and on the wall was a beautiful painting of a beautiful woman wearing an elegant light blue dress. _How can I admire this room when I'm held here against my will_, she thought sadly. She then took a seat on the bed before starting to cry.

"There, there, sweetie."

Gabriella's head snapped up quickly at the sound of the voice. "Hello," Gabriella questioned softly.

"Over here, darling," the voice called. Gabriella stood up and looked over at the painting. It was still for a moment until Gabriella went to its eye level. "Hello," it suddenly greeted causing Gabriella to jump in surprise.

"Oh my goodness."

The painting smiled at her, "Hello."

"Hello…"

The painting gave a light smile, "I'm Lady Constantine but you can call me, Constant. Welcome to the Castle." She slowly curtsies to Gabriella while she curtsied back to her.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Gabriella." Constant smiled at Gabriella who softly smiled back. "You are a painting," pointed out a bit.

"I'm not the only one, there is the General also. This place is homey truthfully."

"Not my home, really though."

"I know but, you'll learn to love it here." Constant then glanced over at Gabriella's closet behind her, "You should get ready for dinner with the Master."

"You mean my captor," Gabriella retorted back harshly.

Constant winced a bit, "He's not a bad guy once you meet him."

Gabriella sighed and moved away, walking toward the closet glancing up at the dresses. _I might as well get ready to eat,_ Gabriella sighed to herself as she began to search in it.

An hour later, Gabriella was at the doors of the dinning hall, placing her ear against the door to see if she could hear anything. Suddenly she felt a small tug on her the skirt of her dress, she quickly turned and noticed that there was no one there. _Strange, _she thought to herself before returning to her prior objective. The tug came again and quickly turned noticing whomever it was disappeared again but there was light chuckle, a child's chuckle.

Gabriella gave a soft smile before placing her ear again but she held her stare at her skirt waiting for her culprit. From behind one of the large flower vases, a small boy appeared with dirty blonde and hazel eyes looking at her with his clothes somewhat dirty from playing outside earlier in the day. He heard his papa talk about the beautiful girl who would be living with them and when he saw when walking to the kitchen. He had to meet her but he was too shy for every time he tried to say hi after tugging her skirt, he flees.

So as he tugged again, Gabriella quickly turn smiling at him. He jumped, landing on his butt on the ground while she gave small laugh and bent down to him. "Hello," she greeted seeing the small boy.

The boy shied away, "Hi…"

"I'm Gabriella."

"Luka," Gabriella smiled as the small boy looked up at her, smiling a bit, "You're very pretty."

Gabriella blushed, "Why thank you, Luka. You are very handsome."

"Mama says I look like Papa."

"Who's your papa?"

"Luka, there you are," Gabriella looked up to see Aaron who was at the doorway. Luka stood up and hugged Aaron before waving at Gabriella as he left. Aaron bowed to her before smiling, "I'm sorry about my son."

"Oh no," Gabriella smiled, "he's very sweet."

Aaron nodded and widened the door, "It's from my wife." He led her into the dinning room before pulling the chair for her.

Inside the kitchen, Luka ran inside to see Tristan walking in. "Tris," he called out to him loudly. The young man smiled at the little boy before walking over and bending down in front of him, Luka smiled, "She's really pretty and nice."

"I'm glad you like her."

Luka nodded before Tristan stood up against and walked over to the doorway, gazing at her from his hiding spot. She was wearing a white dress with her brown hair flowing softly as she looked around the room in amazement. _Her skin was soft,_ he remembered the most from when she petted him as a wolf but, now having her here…it made him wonder if she would turn away from him as a human.

Gabriella looked towards the end of the table seeing that her captor had not arrived yet. "Is he coming," Gabriella inquired to Aaron. He nodded before the lights slowly dimmed causing Gabriella to look up at the ceiling at the lights. "What the-"

"Hello," she suddenly heard. Her head quickly snapped over to see that a figure sat across from her, his face almost hidden by the dim lighting. "I hope you found everything to your liking."

"Who are you," Gabriella immediately demanded.

"The master of this place."

"It won't be when I'm living here with you," Gabriella retorted. "You are nothing but a monster."

Tristan winced at the word 'monster' before he sighed. He then sat up and said gently, "I'm not what you think I am. It is your father's fault."

Gabriella's face went flush as her eyes began to tear up, "You could have denied him it."

"If I did, Brandon would have won."

"Then why hide your face from me?"

She heard a loud sigh before the lights slowly lighten the room with it slowly illuminating until it reached the other end of the table where Tristan sat at. She slowly looked up and gasped, for sitting across from her was a man with a scarred face staring at her. He seemed unfazed by her reaction as he bowed his head.

"I'm Tristan and I welcome you to your new home."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The song I used is call I'd Stick with you; it's from Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. I just think its right for this moment.**

* * *

Ch. 4: First Impressions

Gabriella quickly looked away from Tristan at the sight of his face. He leaned against his chair and looked down, "We need to establish a couple things since you will be living here."

"That would be," Gabriella quietly asked, trying not to stare at Tristan's face.

He looked up again and cleared his throat a bit, "You can't leave the castle obviously but you are free to roam in the forest that is here on the grounds but you can not open the gates to this castle or roam out of the castle at night." He grabbed his glass of water and took a small sip.

"How come?"

Tristan's eyes darted to Gabriella's, "It's not safe. As you can see, Gabriella, this place is not ordinary."

"It's magical," she stated.

Tristan nodded, "Yes but there are things that are dangerous here also." There was a silence between them and for some reason, Gabriella felt comfortable with this silence for it let her examine Tristan slowly. She could see the scars traveling his face but it didn't hide the youth and cool blue eyes that glanced occasionally at her in the moments they just spoke. His hair was short, slightly brushed back, and was the color of the night.

_This was no monster._

"How old are you," Gabriella suddenly inquired, breaking the silence. Tristan raised an eyebrow hearing the strength in her voice at this question. He sat up more and looked at her.

"I'm twenty one," he answered. Gabriella's eyes slightly widened, _He's two years older than me_. "And you?"

"I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty once summer ends."

Tristan nodded, "Now a couple more things, you've already met Luka and Aaron but there are several others here. They are servants but they live here as well."

"You want me to treat them like servants because if you do then I won't. Servants are as much as human as…" She grew silent realizing what she was about to say and Tristan realized that she stopped also. "I mean," she tried to recover but Tristan placed his hand up to stop her.

"It's fine, I understand," he told her. "Also, I want you to treat them with respect but I see you already treat Aaron and Luka decently. So I have no worries." Gabriella nodded and Tristan finally stood up from his chair, "Finally my room is off limits which is in the north tower as well as the room with the white door."

"How-"

"Gabriella, I ask you not to go into those rooms. All the doors are colored except that door so I ask you to not enter that room." Gabriella nodded her head and Tristan bowed to her, "That is all and if you may excuse, it's been a late evening." Gabriella nodded again before watching Tristan walking out of the room.

"Well that went well," a voice stated. Gabriella looked up to see the General looking at her, he saluted to her, "General Cornelius Xavier Jenkins the Third, Miss Gabriella but you may call me the General."

"Pleasure," she nodded to him as she stood up. The table suddenly cleared and reformed back into a living room with the fireplace lit. Gabriella gasped in surprise as a chair soon formed then another chair.

The General chuckled, "I see the Castle has already come to like you."

Gabriella walked over to the chair and took a seat; she looked up at another portrait that showed the General again. She looked down at the seats before her and the fireplace. "You mean the Castle is alive," she inquired.

"Not quite. When certain things happen, the Castle will reshape itself in certain rooms. It reshaped itself to be a dinning room and once you were up and Tristan left, it changed back to a living room."

"Should I worry?"

"Not at all," the General chuckled. "I think it only changed on Andrew one time but that's because doesn't like Andrew."

Gabriella looked up at the General, "How come?"

"Because Andrew can be as low as scum," another voice answered. Gabriella looked over her shoulder to see a young woman, wearing a dark blue dress and to Gabriella; she seemed a little bit older, possibly Tristan's age. She had beautiful dark brown hair and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Her face was gentle but her voice held a serious tone.

She walked over to Gabriella as another seat formed, "Andrew is someone you have to be careful with. Tristan is very weary about him and tries to watch him but it's quite difficult."

"Oh?"

The woman smiled softly then gasped, "Now where are my manners, my name is Abigail but you can call me Abby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. At least, it's good to know there's another woman in the house besides Constant," Gabriella giggled lightly.

Abby smiled, "There is another and that's Sofia, she's the eldest in the castle. She's been here since Tristan was born."

"You make me sound old, Abigail," Sofia softly chuckled as she entered. She nodded to Gabriella before kissing Abby's head, "Aaron went to patrol and Luka went to bed as you requested."

"Thank you, Mama."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "You two are related?"

Sofia nodded as she smiled, "Let me explain all of us. Abigail is my daughter and Aaron is my son in law, Luka is my grandson while Constant and the General are in a love hate relationship you haven't seen yet."

"And him," her eyes gesturing to the direction Tristan had left.

"Tristan is the master of the castle but I treat him like my son."

Gabriella leaned in, "So you know about him more?"

"Of course."

_How should I ask this without sounding very rude, _Gabriella pondered. She took a moment before figuring out how to ask her question, "Has he always had the," she then gently gestured to the face.

Sofia took a moment then she came to realization, "The scars?" Gabriella nodded and Sofia sighed gently, "He had a horrific accident, left him scarred."

"Oh."

"Gabriella, this is your home now. Tristan means no harm to you; I know the way you came here is not a way you wouldn't like to come. You were forced here but Tristan is someone you will quite like once you get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him," Gabriella argued.

Suddenly Abigail chuckled, "That's what I said to her when Tristan and I first met but he'll grow on you."

"I don't think so but thanks for the attempt."

Abby nodded and chuckled a bit before standing up and began to walk off. She stopped and turned back to Gabriella, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella."

"You too."

B&B

Gabriella went back into the bedroom after everyone left. She went back to her bedroom and got ready for bed. Later into the night, a thunderstorm began. Thunder and lightning flashed by Gabriella's window that caused Gabriella to wake up.

She could hear loud footsteps and a door slam loudly. She sat up and stepped out of her bed, walked out toward the door. She opened it slightly as she poked her head out of her room. She could see a glowing light emulated out of one of the rooms.

_Wonder what that is_, Gabriella thought as she began to walk toward it. As she went closer, she could hear two voices talking, "You know I don't like thunder, Tristan."

A light chuckle came, "I know Luka, don't worry, I don't like them either."

"Is that why you are up," Luka inquired. Gabriella slowly peered in to see Luka sitting on Tristan's lap; he was dressed in a casual white shirt and black pants, his hair a little bit messier. He looked different from the person she met at dinner; he looked more in his own element.

"Can you sing me something," Luka asked

Tristan shook his head, "Not tonight, Luka."

"Please…"

Gabriella giggled gently and Tristan turned his head at the giggle but shook his head before smiling. He looked down at Luka, "Fine, one time but you then have to go to bed because the storm is almost done." Luka nodded and gently lay against Tristan's chest who wrapped around his arms around the little boy. Gabriella slowly began to walk away but then stopped suddenly.

"_Through all the thin and thick_

_Closer than frack and frick_

_We two will do the trick_

_I'd stick with you."_

Gabriella turned back to see Tristan standing up, carrying Luka who began to slowly fall asleep. Her eyes widened realizing that his footsteps were coming toward her; she quickly looked around and hid behind a suit of armor. Tristan walked out, closing the door with Luka, still singing.

"_Fast as the clock can tick_

_I'd be here just as quick_

_No one I'd rather pick_

_I'd stick with you…"_

Gabriella gently smiled as Tristan entered another room then reemerged without Luka, closing the door softly. He sighed and yawned before looking at the suit of armor that Gabriella hid behind but simply turned and walked down the hallway.

She released the breath that she held and slowly stepped out of her hiding spot. She softly smiled before going back to her room, closing the door as well.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella came downstairs to the kitchen to see Sofia with Tristan. He was saying something when he heard the door quietly open and gently looked over his shoulder to see Gabriella. He gently bowed and greeted, "Good morning Gabriella."

"Good morning, Tristan, Sofia," she greeted back as she sat down. She found a nice blue dress with short sleeves and she felt a bit comfortable in her own skin. As she faced the two people, she didn't want to directly look at Tristan, feeling she would be rude.

Tristan could sense this as he looked at Sofia, nodding to her. She smiled, kissed the top of his head and walked off to another room. "I hope you slept well," Tristan inquired.

"Oh yes. I slept well."

"I hope the suit of armor wasn't uncomfortable for you."

Gabriella's head snapped up and locked eyes with Tristan who smiling a bit. She felt a blush crawl up to her cheek as she looked away, running a hand through her hair, "You knew I was there?"

"I've lived here since I was born and I know what noises are what. I do know that giggles in the hallway are not one of them at least not at that late hour."

Gabriella smiled again and Tristan marveled at the smile. It was so genuine, so pure; it was hard to believe that Arthur fathered someone who was the complete opposite of him. Gabriella looked away and stopped smiling before looking back at Tristan, "I want to apologize on how we started off. My first impression was not the best to give you."

"I don't blame you for being mad at me, Gabriella."

"Gabby," she corrected, "I like to be called Gabby."

"Gabby," he tested it out, "I understand if you are mad at me but I like us to get along. You don't have be polite to me."

Gabriella shook her head, "I should be mad you but you took me away from Brandon, my father was willing to give me up for money. It's been like that for a while."

"You are not alone," Tristan said. His eyes were directed away from her but she could see the sadness and anger. He cleared his throat as he shook it away, "Well, we can start over then?" Gabriella nodded as Tristan stood up and walked over to her, he placed his hand out, "I'm Tristan."

She took his hand, gently shaking it. A light spark came between them as Gabriella began to blush lightly, "I'm Gabriella."

Tristan smiled again and for a minute, it caught Gabriella off guard. It was gentle, even though the scars can be off putting at first; Tristan showed a gentle manner that showed that he was not going to hurt her like Sofia said. Tristan slowly released her hand before looking away a light blush showing, "Well, I'm going to handle a couple things."

"Can I explore," Gabriella wondered as she looked down.

"Of course, just be careful." He walked over to the door, opening the door.

"And Andrew?"

Tristan looked over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised. "Oh I guess the girls told you about him," Gabriella nodded, "just call on me if he gets too close to comfort."

"How would hear me?"

"I just do."

Tristan slowly walked out, turning around the corner but suddenly stopped at the sight of a portrait. He looked up at it for a moment before looking around, _how did that get on the wall?_ He looked around before pulling it off the wall, carrying it away.

He then approached the white door, opening it and disappearing inside with the door closing automatically.

* * *

**You know the drill, Review and everything. Also, if you have an idea for this story that you like to see, I like to hear it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is dedicated to Jimli whom I found out it was her birthday a while ago. This is my birthday gift for her for she wanted some questions answered and here are the answers! Happy Belated Birthday Jimli and of course, thank you to my readers who are just awesome! Review, PM, etc and of course, ideas are welcomed.**

* * *

Ch. 5: White Roses

Tristan entered the room; he looked around the round room. It was a hall of paintings that hung on the walls. They were lifeless portraits that all stared at the center of the room, they were his family tree. In the center of the room was a cage that the paintings stared at. He looked down at his hand at the portrait of himself prior to the curse.

He wondered how this portrait came out of the room. The only portraits that could move were the General and Constant's due to the curse. They once walked in the castle and now because of the curse, they were confine to portraits that allowed them to travel all over the castle from painting to painting.

He quietly walked up to the empty spot that sat besides his father's portrait that he covered with a white sheet. He placed it back up before looking up at the ceiling; the Castle had a mind of its own. It was part of the curse as well; it liked to change things up for fun and sometimes with a weird purpose. It usually got along with Tristan as long as he's not mean to it.

"Now why were you here," Tristan quietly asked as he passed the cage.

"I sent it," Tristan quickly turned and his eyes widened to see an old woman. _The witch,_ Tristan's mind instantly remembered. "Six years does a lot to you, Tristan," she pointed out.

"Get out. You are not welcomed here."

"I see you are still…upset?"

"Upset is not close, you hag," Tristan growled.

The old woman smirked slightly and she simply walked around the cage once before she changed to a beautiful blonde woman with golden eyes wearing a black dress. But it was beauty that Tristan caught him off guard. His eyes examined her curiously as he circled her a bit, "Who are you?"

She curtsied, "I'm Zelda, your lordship." She slowly went up to him, gently touching his arm, her breath close to his neck. Tristan swallowed hard and stepped away slowly toward the cage.

_This is not good._

B&B

Gabriella was allow to venture around the castle so she grabbed a black cloak that was left for her. She smiled at it as she wrapped it around her body, placing it tight around her as she opened the door. At night, it was hard to tell what Gabriella was passing but in the daylight, she gasped at the beauty of it.

There was a long road forward that lead to a forest, knowing beyond the small forest was the gates for her to leave but knowing the Castle as Tristan described, it would keep her in. She began to walk around, hearing horses neighing close by. Gabriella walked toward the sound to see a stable, entering it.

She was amazed for there was many beautiful horses especially one that caught her eye. It was a white horse, it was very majestic and quiet as Gabriella approached its stall. It looked up at her as she smiled and placed her hand out, "Hi girl." The horse moved closer to Gabriella, gently touching her hand and Gabriella began to pet it slowly. "You are very sweet," she said to the horse.

"She rarely does that," Gabriella looked down to see Luka right by her. He was in a brown shirt and black pants, his cloak wrapped around him as he stepped on a stool and pets the horse. "This is Angel," Luka told Gabriella.

"She's beautiful," she stated.

Luka nodded. "Tristan named her. Her papa is his horse which is Storm," he pointed to the gray horse that was two stalls over. He smiled and looked at Gabriella, who continued to pet Angel. "I think Tristan would let you ride her but as long as she likes you."

"I'll ask him if I see him."

"I can show you around. Tris says I'm an excellent person to show new people."

Gabriella laughed, "Ok, Luka."

"You can call me Luk." He then grabbed Gabriella's hand and began to walk her out of the stables.

Luka was a very adorable guide; he explained everything on the castle grounds. He was very funny and sweet to Gabriella who he affectionately began to call her by her nickname. Over the time that Luka was guiding her, the two became fast friends.

Finally, Luka brought Gabriella to a small gate; he pushed it open and let Gabriella go in first. "What is this place, Luk?"

"This is Tristan's favorite place," he told Gabriella, "he loves being here."

Gabriella looked around and gasped. There was millions of rows of roses; many assortment of colors spread throughout the garden, each one unique. Gabriella approached one and took in the scent, "This is so beautiful."

Luka nodded excitedly, "Tristan planted it after his accident."

"You mean when he became a monster," Luka and Gabriella turned around to see a tall man, a smirk across his face as he leaned against the gateway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had dark brown hair and pure gray eyes staring at Gabriella.

Luka went in front of Gabriella, "Go away, Andrew."

"I don't think so," Andrew smirked. Luka gripped on Gabriella's hand and looked up at her as she nodded. Luka then ran passed Andrew with him still staring at Gabriella.

Gabriella swallowed a bit as she stepped back a bit. "Please get here Tristan," she whispered quietly.

B&B

"You look just like your father, Tristan and yet you have your mother's eyes," Zelda hummed a bit as she looked at the young duke. Tristan kept his distance from her, unknown of the purpose for her visit.

"Why are you here," Tristan wondered.

Zelda waved his hand to show a small mirror in front of him, showing his reflection. His wolf pendant reflecting in the mirror as his eyes slightly changed. He shook his head staring at the mirror as his face began to change in front of him. He looked away fast, "Enough."

"Hard to believe that you are getting worse?"

"I know I'm getting worse. It's been six years, why do you come now?"

"You only got so much left before you become the exact thing you hide in that cage permanently."

Tristan opened his mouth before his hearing caught something. _"Tristan please hear me_," his neck snapped up as he quickly looked back at Zelda who suddenly disappeared. _"Tris, hurry. Andrew is causing problems_," he heard Luka's voice. Tristan took one more glance at the cage before turning away and running out of the room.

B&B

"You are a very pretty little thing," Andrew smiled as he began to move closer. His eyes focused on her as if she was new prey. Gabriella continued to back away as she reached the end of the garden, "I'll enjoy your company immensely." He was ready to touch her cheek as she closed her eyes, afraid of the touch until she heard a loud howl and growl.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly to see Tristan looking down at Andrew. Andrew's shirt slightly clawed and bleeding a bit, his eyes narrowed at Tristan as he stood up. "Stay away from her, Andrew," Tristan ordered.

He smirked and stood up as his wounds suddenly healed. Gabriella looked in awe as Andrew suddenly bowed to Tristan, "Of course, My Lord." He then stormed away.

Tristan turned around and looked at Gabriella whose face was still a bit terrified. He gently approached her but kept his distance as he inquired softly, "Are you okay? He didn't touch you right?" She shook her head and unconsciously moved closer to Tristan, resting her head against his shoulder. He stiffened a bit unsure what to do in the situation.

He awkwardly stepped away, gently taking her hand and guiding her to one of the seats in the garden. Gabriella was trembling slightly but took a deep breath as she looked up at him, "You're a lord?"

He shrugged, "My father was Duke. Haven't seen him since my accident and so I'm a Duke I guess…"

"He abandoned you," Tristan nodded and looked at the roses, "Sofia and everyone is all I got. Andrew unfortunately was hired by my father."

"He's always like that?"

"Yes but don't worry, after what just happened."

"What did happen? He had claw marks on his chest and yet, they healed. How is that possible? Is the magic here?"

Tristan nodded, "This place is interesting. I promise you'll be safe."

"I believe you."

His eyes widened slightly as he blushed then he averted his eyes away to the roses. "I see Luka showed you my hiding spot," he mentioned to her.

Gabriella nodded, "It's beautiful here."

Tristan looked at Gabriella, _You are beautiful._ "I was always fond of roses; they are so simple and yet hold such grace and…beauty," he told her. He stood up and walked to a simple white rose, plucking it and handing it to Gabriella.

Gabriella took it and smiled, "How did you know I like white roses?"

"I don't."

* * *

The two spent most of the day in the garden, talking about their interests. Gabriella learned that Tristan was well-educated, loved music, and was able to cook unlike most men in the castle or that she knew. Tristan learned that Gabriella was an artist, loved to sketch anything that catches her sight and loved to read books.

They were walking back to the castle as the sun was slowly setting. It was sign that Tristan knew that Gabriella and him needed to return immediately to the castle. He hoped that everyone went back in while Aaron prepared for his daily night patrol.

Between the three men in castle, Aaron was more willing to patrol unlike Andrew who though seemed like he was tough, was a coward around the dark forests. Tristan only patrolled when necessary but he just protectively escorted Gabriella inside.

Gabriella could sense the uneasiness in Tristan as night was beginning to shadow; she gently pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around her. A jolt ran through Gabriella at the touch, as did Tristan who breathed in. "What's wrong," she whispered to him.

"I need to get you inside that's all, I told that night is dangerous on the grounds. I prefer you inside so you are safe." He opened the doors to the castle then let her go inside while Tristan entered after her.

Suddenly Tristan tripped and began to topple a bit with Gabriella catching him. They both landed on the ground with Tristan on top of her, their eyes locked onto each other. It seemed time stopped for a moment; Tristan could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest while Gabriella could feel another blush to crawl up her face.

Then they heard a loud cough causing Tristan to jump off Gabriella and help her up. They both looked up at the staircase to see Abby and Sofia looking at them. Tristan quickly released Gabriella's hand, clearing his throat. "Yes ladies," he inquired.

Sofia chuckled as she turned to walk away while Abby eyed him, "Well, I see things are going good. Luka is already in bed and Aaron is going to start patrol."

"Andrew," Gabriella whispered.

Tristan looked down at her, "You'll be fine."

Abby smiled at the two's interactions before she walked off also.

B&B

After Gabriella went to bed, Tristan decided to return to his bedroom. He removed his pendant, placing it on his nightstand. The candles he normally never light up due his eyes could see in the darkness but when the candle suddenly turned on, he quickly turned defensively to see Zelda.

He stopped and stood up straight as she smirked, "I see you've become accustomed to your curse." Tristan looked down at his arm to see his arm fully slightly darker, a little fur on it with claws coming from his fingertips. He turned away and slowly his arm returned to human. "Does she know," Zelda inquired.

"What?"

"Does she know," she repeated. She stood up from her spot and walked over to him. "Does she know that you were Shadow? That you are truly a monster?"

"No, but why do you care? You were the one who cursed me."

"For reasons."

"For my father's actions," he growled. "I never deserve this and I've been rotting in hell. These people don't deserve to live with me, creatures roam in the forest at night wishing to hunt anyone who lives in the castle and you leave me like this," he yelled pointing to his face.

"And yet, she sees nothing of it."

Tristan's anger suddenly subsided, "You talk madness. She sees a monster and once the moon is gone and darkness comes fully, you know what happens to me."

"You become the creature that is meant to be in that cage."

"Why torture me now? I was good alone."

Zelda chuckled, "That's like me asking you why you leaved the castle that day and took her in?" Tristan turned around to retort then noticed that she was gone. He sighed and glanced up at the sky on his balcony to see that the moon was a crescent shape, he had about two days left to breathe peacefully.

He sighed and quietly left his room walking down the hallway. He passed by Gabriella's room, he slowed down before turning and slowly opening her door. He walked in quietly seeing her sleeping soundly.

"I see you still don't sleep," Tristan glanced up to see Constant looking at him. He walked over to her and smiled at her.

"How is she," Tristan whispered.

Constant glanced at Gabriella before looking back at Tristan, "She sleeps and I believe she dreams."

"Hmm," Tristan turned away walking toward Gabriella, he went on his knees pulling the blanket over her again before gently touching her cheek. She did not stir but snuggled closer in her bed. He smiled slightly, "Good night Gabriella."

He then stood up and walked away.

* * *

_She was walking down a hallway, approaching a white door. The very one Tristan told her not to enter and yet, her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the door to see the room dark and the only window shined moonlight to a cage. In the center of the cage was a creature that seemed to pace back and forth._

_It looked up at her and then it suddenly growls at her defensively. She steps away but feels arms wrapping around her, whispering softly in her ear, "Do not be afraid. Be strong for it wishes not to be feared but to be accepted."_

_She looked to see the handsome man that was in her sketch looking down at her. She could see the small smile he gave as he lightly touched her cheek; he presses his forehead against hers. "You are strong," he whispered before pulling back._

_She looked up at him, touching his face unable to tell what color his eyes were but she still held him close. "Who are you," she whispered to him, relishing at his touch._

_The man smiled again and kissed her forehead, "A forgotten life." He redirected her back to the creature in the cage that stared at them, "It only wants acceptance. Show it fear and it will show aggression."_

_Gabriella turned back around, unsure what it meant but when she did, he was gone. She began to walk forward to it but she can feel her body tremble suddenly the creature growled again and lunged at her._

* * *

Gabriella awoke, lunging forward sweating. She looked around seeing that she was safe in her bed. Early rays of morning light were shinning through her window. She wiped her face gently then looked at her nightstand and smiled gently.

On her nightstand was a small bouquet of white roses in a small vase with a simple note saying, _I did not know you liked them but I knew I did._


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: The Creature

As the day went on, Gabriella learned that Tristan was a very active man. He liked to walk around the castle, goof off occasionally and most of all, stay with Luka. She stood at her balcony with Abby late in the afternoon when she noticed Luka being chase after Tristan. The young man grabbed hold of the little boy, lifting over his shoulder with Luka laughing hard.

"He's really good with him," she stated to Abby.

Abby smiled and nodded, "When Tristan and I were kids. We didn't see eye to eye all the time but he treated me as if I was his sister since my Mama took care of him so much. But, when Aaron and I got married, Tristan walked me down that aisle happily. He told me that no matter what he would be there."

"Then Luka?"

"Tristan was there when Luka was born. He…had his accident already when I gave birth. He raised Luka with us and Luka doesn't ask about his scars. He just sees him as Tristan."

Tristan looked up at the balcony seeing Gabriella and Abby, he waved at them before placing Luka down. He could see the sun going down and looked down at the boy, "Luka, you know I have to go tonight."

"Not the cage, Tristan," Luka said softly. Tristan nodded and Luka gently hugged him before the two began to walk back inside.

Gabriella came down the stairs to meet Tristan and Luka. The little boy walked over and hugged Gabriella before climbing up the stairs. Tristan climbed up the stairs and smiled at Gabriella, "Hello Gabby."

"Hello Tristan," she greeted back. "Are you planning to join us for dinner?"

Tristan shook his head and moved closer, "Not tonight, Gabby."

"How come?"

"Just not tonight," he quietly walked up past her before turning around, "Good night Gabby."

"Good night Tristan."

B&B

Aaron watched as Tristan walked into the cage before he locked it up. He turned the key before he looked at his friend. "What do I tell Gabriella if she wonders," he inquired.

"I don't know." He turned around and he gazed up at the window finally seeing the night finally taking over the sky. "You better go, Aaron," Tristan told him. Aaron nodded and walked out quietly before closing the door.

As the door shut, Tristan could feel the pain running through his body, he could feel his body taking over. Sweat began to move down his face as he could feel the claws slowly pushing from his hand. He groaned and doubled over feeling the pain becoming worse.

Suddenly everything went dark.

_Wake up Gabriella_, a voice whispered. She first thought it was Constant or the General but the voice was not even close. _Wake up Gabriella._ Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up rubbing her eyes, seeing that the night still covered her room. Why she was awake, she was unsure of but something in her told her she must wake up.

Suddenly she heard a loud howl mixed with a roar. She jumped slightly, never hearing that before. _Tristan did mention that there are weird and dangerous things,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly another roar came, Gabriella stood up, letting her curiosity get the best of her. She began to walk out of the bedroom quietly, following the sound until she reached the white door.

_Be strong_, she remembered as she looked at the door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before turning the knob and opening the door. When she entered, she looked up to see the lifeless portraits staring down at her; she also noticed that two were cover with curtains. She looked around again before hearing a low growl.

She looked down the center to see the cage that was in her dream shinning from the darkness. Inside the cage, she could see an animal that walked on all fours; its ears pointed up at the sound of Gabriella's movements and turned slightly, looking at her. Its fur was pure black and had dark golden eyes; a scar covered one of the eyes as well as a couple on its chest. It reminded Gabriella of Shadow but it was twice as big and more aggressive.

It snarled at Gabriella and she jumped back. _Be strong, it wants acceptance_, Gabriella remembered again. She could remember the strong arms that wrapped around her and the calmness of his voice but she also remembered the white roses also that Tristan gave her. How they were so simple and elegant, hand picked according to Aaron when he heard about it. She took in a deep breath and approached the cage again.

The wolf's snarls began to lower seeing her approach. It growled slightly before Gabriella quietly said, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." The wolf suddenly stopped as she gently placed her hand out to it, the wolf approached gently placing its head under her touch. She smiled gently, "I accept you."

"Careful," Gabriella suddenly turned to see Andrew with a small knife in his hand, "it might bite you."

"I'm not scared of it but Tristan warned you to stay away from me."

"Tristan's not here." He slowly walked up her as the wolf suddenly began to growl again. Gabriella went around the cage but soon was corner by a pillar in the room.

She swallowed a bit before she whispered, "Tristan, please come. I need you." The wolf's growls became louder and soon the cage began to shake but Andrew ignored this as he moved toward Gabriella. He placed the knife back into his sheath as he pressed his body against her.

He moved his hand down her hip as Gabriella quickly slapped him. Andrew chuckled lowly, "I see why Tristan likes you. A pretty face and body…"

His hands slowly began to run down her body and Gabriella slapped again. "Tristan," she pleaded one more time before a loud crash came through. Andrew backed away as they both looked to see the cage open. He spun around the room before the wolf lunged at him quickly. Andrew slashed at it causing a loud howl to rip through the room before it clawed at Andrew before he was drag out of the room magically but not before Andrew cursed, "Damn you Tristan." The door opened then quickly shut leaving Gabriella alone with the wolf.

She trembled slightly but she moved closer to the wolf. "Tristan," she whispered gently as the wolf turned around. It shook its head and its golden eyes suddenly changed to the blue gray eyes that Gabriella had come to know. She gasped realizing that it was he as she went on her knees, "Oh Tristan."

Tristan quietly walked over to her, gently placing his head under hers, lifting her chin up for their eyes to lock. He looked away, shamefully before she turned his head back toward her. She smiled through her tears, "You came for me."

Tristan nodded before he whimpered slightly. Gabriella looked down to see that Tristan's chest was slightly bleeding from a cut on his chest. She bit her lip before saying to him, "Sit down please."

Tristan's eyes went from blue to gold then back to blue again as he blinked a couple times. He sat down looking at her before she walked over to one of the chairs that were cover by a white sheet. Suddenly the Castle formed a small basin for water, she smiled up at the Castle's ceiling whispering her thanks before starting to dab on Tristan's chest. He whimpered loudly but kept his poise before he howled loudly causing Gabriella to back away surprisingly.

Suddenly Tristan began to change right before her. The fur slowly disappeared back to skin that were covered in scars, his wolf face reformed back to a human face as he collapsed back against the wall. He groaned loudly and Gabriella looked down at his chest to see that the cut was still bleeding through his shirt. She walked over to him, lifting him over her shoulder, walking him out of the room.

She walked down the hallway until she reached some stairs, she walked up them with Tristan holding her down a bit but soon she reached his chambers. She slowly pushed the door open to see a dark room. _Wish I had some light_, she wished to herself before a flicker of light went on by the bedside. She walked Tristan toward the lighten area before placing him down on the bed.

It was truthfully a real moment for Gabriella to look down at the man before her especially after what happened. His skin was slightly pale and sweaty with his black hair messy from the change while his scars were slightly raised. Gabriella gently sit him up, pulling his shirt slowly off to reveal a muscled chest with the wound bleeding slightly. She could see that scars also traveled on his down his chest also.

She could feel a blush rush up her cheek for it was the first time; she truly was this close to a man with his shirt off. But, as she looked down at Tristan, she couldn't help but admire the muscle. She gently laid him back down as he slightly groaned in pain.

"Shhh…it's ok," Gabriella whispered to him as she grabbed the cloth dabbing on his wound.

Tristan groggily looked up at her. "Curiosity kills the cat," he whispered back to her. Gabriella chuckled slightly as did Tristan before he hissed from his wound; Gabriella held his arm down for a moment before releasing. "I thought I told you not to go in," Tristan told her.

"I know but something just drew me to the room."

"This rarely happens…"

"What does?"

Tristan looked down at his hand, "Usually I have to wait until dawn before being back to human form." Suddenly he realized something as he observed his wound; he sat up while Gabriella leaned forward, their faces close to each other. Tristan looked up at her, gently touching her arms, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded. Her hands landed on his shoulders, she moved them down before wrapping the bandage around his body. "You saved me," she whispered, her eyes looking away from Tristan.

He gently lifted her chin, moving closer to her. She closed her eyes at his touch as she gently wiped the tears that formed in her eyes. Tristan marveled at the touch of her skin, the warmth as he whispered to her, "Has anyone told you that you are beautiful?"

Gabriella nodded, "I hear it but that's all they see."

"I see something else."

Gabriella opened her eyes and for the first time, Tristan could see that her eyes were a beautiful green. Almost like an emerald and Tristan couldn't help but gaze at them for a moment before she looked in his, "What do you see?"

"A good heart."

Gabriella felt her eyes welled up while she lunged at Tristan in a big hug. Tristan fell back in his bed from the force of the hug but held on before Gabriella pulled back slightly. Her arms wrapped around Tristan's neck while his arms wrapped around her waist.

For a moment, they were still until as if it was naturally in them, Tristan comfortably laid back in the bed while Gabriella lied on his chest. She gently closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat that was slow and steadily. His hand suddenly began to do small circles on her back; she looked up, "What are you doing?"

His hand stopped with his eyes peering down at her, "Sorry it's a habit of mine."

"It's okay. I like it actually, it's very calming," she smiled as she rested her head back down on his chest again.

Slowly they closed their eyes falling into a deep sleep.

"Papa! Tristan is missing!"

"What?"

"Honey what's happening?"

"Tristan's missing!"

"Gabriella's missing too!"

"Everyone spread out and someone find Andrew!"

Gabriella grumbled a bit before moving closer to the warmth that was by her. She nuzzled her neck inhaling a small scent of roses and spring air. It was rare smell that she was very fond of especially when she needed assurance. This smell and the mixture of warmth added more security to her. She knew that she was cuddling Tristan but she didn't care one bit as she tightened her hold on him. He did the same action as she smiled against his neck.

"I swear, where can two people go to?"

"I'll try the bedroom."

"Tristan won't be in there."

"You don't…" suddenly the door opened to with Aaron, Abby and Sofia all staring inside Tristan's room. They could see in the bed where Tristan laid in, his eyes closed and for the first time, in Sofia's eyes, at peace. The evening's events did not show but she could see that his arm wrapped securely around Gabriella's waist.

Gabriella's nose was nuzzling into his neck, her arms wrapped around him securely also. "Did you find-" Abby quickly covered her son's mouth before looking at her husband then her mother.

Sofia grinned slightly, "I think we'll leave these two be."

"What happened," Luka whispered. "I'm confused. Why's Gabby in Tristan's room?"

Abby and Aaron quickly took Luka away from the doorway while Sofia chuckled at her grandson while she slowly closed the door saying quietly, "Some night."

* * *

**A/N: *humming* Who sees what I see? I think this is my favorite chapter :). Now who hates Andrew raise your hand? *raises hand up* Well, so much more to explain! Review, PM, etc. You guys are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Due to excellent reviews, I decided to type this up. I also love this story and Jimli, we are not close to done yet! :) Also sjamerlinfan, your wish has come true. This is the fastest update I ever done. You guys know the drill, review, PM, etc. I like the end for this chapter a bit. Also you guys are awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer: "No One Would Listen" is by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

* * *

Ch. 7: Truths Revealed

After that night, Gabriella inquired with Tristan about what happened. He simply answered, "It has been like that for a while." She never pushed about it after that day but kept a small eye on him. She occasionally had a dream about the man, always wondering who he was but the man always said a forgotten life. This man's calming presence made her blush but Tristan's presence made her heart pound a bit against her chest.

She learned that the place that everyone called The Hall of Portraits was the only place that Tristan used as a place for his transformation but she also noticed that it was only when the moon did not appear in the sky. Therefore, when that night came, she would follow Tristan as he went into the room, wait patiently until his transformation was complete before she entered.

When dawn came, Tristan noticed that Gabriella was sitting in the chair, which was in the room. He could not help but feel his stomach do somersaults and his heart beating fast. He lightly smiled before lifting her gently up and carrying her back to her bedroom.

It was a nice thing that added to their budding friendship. They both had someone to rely on after all the years of loneliness and independence. They also learned that Andrew had disappeared after the incident possibly hoping Tristan would forget it.

* * *

One morning, Gabriella could feel a gentle poke on her arm. She gently looked up to see Tristan crouched in front of her, wearing spectacles as he peered at her. "Happy Birthday," he told her.

She smiled gently rubbing her eyes of the sleep. She sat up a bit realizing that she was still in the living room while she was trying to sketch and fell asleep. As she began to wake up, she took Tristan's hand as he helped her up; she placed her arms against her chest while he chuckled lightly. "How did you know," she asked.

"Luka."

"Oh," she then noticed her position and gently pulled away. She then glanced at Tristan's face again noticing the glasses. He looked slightly tired but the glasses made him look a bit younger. "I never knew you wore glasses," she gently said.

Tristan quickly removed them. "I wear them when I read but anyways, I have your birthday present ready if you want," he shyly said.

"Tristan…you didn't have to."

_Yeah I do._ He simply smiled and began to lead up the stairs going past his bedroom, twisting and turning until she reached a room with two doors. "Tristan, what's this," she inquired.

"Why don't you open it?" She giggled gently before she opened the door, when she looked at inside, she gasped. There were many paintings with canvasses spread around the room; the main picture on the wall was of a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes.

_Blue grayish eyes. _"Tristan, it's beautiful in here," she marveled at the paintbrushes and canvasses.

Tristan smiled, "It's yours."

Gabriella turned around with wide eyes as she shook her head, "I can't."

"Gabby-"

"Tristan, please. I can't accept this."

"Gabby…" Without a word, Gabriella walked out leaving Tristan alone in the room stunned. He looked up at the portrait of the woman and sighed, "Mama, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing you did wrong, Tristan," he turned around to see Zelda standing behind him. She closed the door as she took a seat, "I'm even surprise that you gave this room to her. I thought you never wanted to come here."

"My mother would have liked her. If she hadn't passed away…"

"You mean for not leaving."

"Excuse me?"

Zelda smirked, "Your mother left you and you didn't know that?" Tristan's eyes widened as Zelda stood up, "Did your father also know that he had an affair too?"

"You're lying."

Zelda shook her head as she ran her hands down Tristan's arms, "Your mother left you after your father had an affair. He met this beautiful woman and slept with her before tossing her aside. Your mother found out and left while your father said she died. Your father messed with the wrong person."

Tristan immediately turned back around with rage in his eyes. His eyes were golden as he lowly growled, "He had it with you?"

"Your father promised me everything," she hissed. "Then he said that he just needed a quick woman since his wife didn't do much but take care of his worthless son."

"So as punishment, you cursed his son. You are nothing but a scorn woman! I am nothing like my father," he yelled. He lunged at Zelda before she disappeared. He clutched the air before yelling loudly and storming out of the room.

B&B

"I had to deny him. I couldn't accept it, I don't deserve it," she quietly whispered.

"Gabriella," she heard her name being call.

Gabriella turned around and answered, "In here." She then returned to petting Angel, her cloak wrapped around her body. She listened as she heard footsteps walking in and she looked up to see Sofia with a concern look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Tristan's been acting weirdly," she told her. "I never had seen him so…upset before."

"I might have been my fault."

Sofia raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Gabriella looked down at her feet. "He gave me this beautiful room and I denied him," she answered quietly. "I wasn't sure how to handle it."

"Gabriella, please talk to him."

"I can't. He wouldn't understand. I'm just scared of-," she could feel the tears in her eyes building up as she wiped them away.

Sofia gently pulled her close, hugging her softly. "Talk to him," she gently pushed.

Gabriella nodded and soon began to walk to the rose garden. She could hear low growls as she pushed open the gate seeing Tristan in his cloak pacing back and forth. "Tris," she gently said, he ignored her before saying louder, "Tristan…"

"What?" His eyes darted to her, darker angrier, his voice was colder, and his body was more tense.

Gabriella backed away slowly, "Tristan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Seems everyone likes to hurt me," he coolly said.

Gabriella flinched, "Tristan, please understand…"

"Understand what?! Just leave me alone, Gabriella! I just want to be alone," he snarled at her. He turned around and suddenly he stopped, seeing the tears and fear in Gabriella's eyes. It seemed all the anger he felt slowly faded away as his eyes lighten up, moving closer to her. "Gabby…"

"No. Just leave me alone," Gabriella cried before running off.

Tristan closed his eyes in anguish before he heard a small swoosh came. "Wow, you don't know how to control your temper," Zelda stated.

"Can't you just go away?"

"Tristan, it's her birthday. She rarely celebrates it like you rarely celebrate it. She feels guilt because awful things happened on her birthday."

Tristan turned around, "What?" Zelda gave a sad look and patted the seat beside her before Tristan walked over to the seat sitting with her.

__B&B

_I thought he would never be like the others. I thought he was kinder than the others were but he's just like my father described, a monster. Why do people always hurt me? Gabriella cried in her pillow as she lied in her bedroom._

"_Sometimes, it's out of their own rage and hurt," she looked up to see the man. He walked over, sitting at the edge of the bed. "He's hurting as much as you are, Gabriella," he told her softly._

"_No, he isn't."_

"_He thought his mother died but it turns out she left him. His father had an affair and she found out, leaving him. She had enough, but stuck because of Tristan until that day. Then his father abandons him and he comes every three months to see him. But there is no love or happiness, just hate and disgust."_

_Gabriella shook her head, "He doesn't know what pain I have."_

"_You should let him know then."_

"_What if he wants more?"_

Suddenly then door knocked as she opened her eyes, she sat up in her bed before walking over and opening the door. When she opened it, she could see Tristan looking down and away. He looked up and greeted, "Hello." Gabriella looked away, gestured him inside, Tristan entered in, and took a seat in a chair. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know about everything."

"You're hurt as much as I am," Tristan nodded as she sighed and sat down. "My family was happy, my father and mother fell in love and they had me. We all were together happily until I was sixteen, my mother noticed my father's growing habits in gambling and I fell in love with a young man." Tristan could feel a pang in his heart at the mention of this but continued to listen, "On my birthday, my mother and I had a fight. I stormed off to that young man's house and he took advantage of my emotions and me. He used me and when I returned home, I learned that my mother went out to find me. She was killed by a robber."

Tristan's heart dropped, _so what Zelda said was true._ Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes, "My father blamed me for that and I blamed myself."

"It's not your fault," Tristan whispered. He could feel his anger boil slightly at this man who she thought loved her. He wanted to hurt him for hurting someone as wonderful as her. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that she is cared for immensely.

Gabriella shook her head,"It feels like it is and my father reminded me each time of this, that's why he always made me get his money back because I was already damaged. When you gave me that gift, Tristan, I don't deserve it…" she began to cry. Tristan suddenly felt more guilt take in as he realized that his rage hurt her, his monster self hurt this beautiful person who was his friend, who he had grown quite fond of.

He got up from his chair, slowly approaching her. "Look at me," he asked her. Her eyes looked at him as he gently wiped them away, "You are not alone and you are not damaged."

"Promise?"

All Tristan did was cross his heart then took Gabriella's hand over his heart, whispering back, "I promise."

It was a promise well kept. That evening, Tristan made sure that dinner was ready for Gabriella for her birthday. When she arrived, she was amazed at this and as the summer gradually ended with Gabriella celebrating with everyone in the Castle while Tristan watched on the side, the signs of winter in the Castle began to take over.

When she awoke the next morning, Gabriella found a small bouquet of many different colored roses except red ones. She smiled as she looked out her window for a moment before she was surprise to see the frost on the window.

She went downstairs and asked with Tristan, also asking back about the art room. She didn't wish to work in it yet but she would hope to go in there one day, an answer Tristan accepted happily.

About the frost, according to Tristan, he said that the seasons were faster in change. Fall would skip and go straight into winter frost and that meant staying inside more. She also wondered about the roses that now were Tristan's good morning for her, each day with a new color of roses by her bedside but mostly white ones. Tristan told her that the garden was never affected by the frost as long as it had guests.

* * *

Late one afternoon, Gabriella heard piano music playing; she walked down the hallway until she reached the art room and slowly opened the door to the art room to notice that the room was slightly rearrange with a small piano in the corner.

The player was Tristan who was with his eyes closed. Gabriella walked over, took a seat by a canvass, and gazed at the piano player. His fingers ran slowly down the keys as they played the slow melody with him quietly singing.

"_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

_Then, at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry, "I hear you"_

_I hear you fears_

_Your torment and your tears."_

Gabriella picked up a small piece of charcoal and began slowly to sketch him as he continued to play to his unknown audience. She smiled, as she made sure that he had his face showing even though of the scars. She just wanted to capture those blue eyes that made her curious.

"_She saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears…"_

His head lifted up, noticing Gabriella. He suddenly stopped as he watched her sketch. Gabriella could feel eyes watching her and noticed the music stopped as she looked up blushing hard. "I heard you playing," she smiled.

"I noticed," he smirked.

"I hope you don't mind. Just play one more line and I should be done," Gabriella told him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her before her eyes redirected to the canvass, "I was sketching you."

"You might want to get rid of it," Tristan told her as he refocused to the piano, playing another chord and began to sing it again.

"_No one would listen…_

_No one but her…_

_Heard as the outcast hears…"_

Gabriella finished the last bit before standing up, "I won't trash it. I think it's lovely and I don't see any portraits of you in the Castle."

"Because it reminds me of what I was."

"But I like who you are now," she retorted. Tristan sighed before walking over to her; he stood beside her and looked at the painting. He grinned at it as she showed the portrait off, "If you keep coming in here and play, I'll come in here to paint?"

Tristan nodded, gazing at it. It was of him, playing the piano, his face looking up at her with his eyes smiling at her, his scars lightly shown but he had to admit.

It looked wonderful.

He then glanced down at Gabriella, seeing a full-blown smile across her face. It made his heart beat faster as she looked up at him and gently hugged him. He hugged her back as she said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For my gift, it was most thoughtful gift I ever got."

"Of course." _I would give you everything even this heart…_

* * *

_He was riding through the forest, his face looked older as his beautiful dark brown hair was slowly graying. His youth and beauty were depleting but he didn't care for he was still handsome in his eyes for his son was still hideous. He unfortunately had to see his son and see if he hadn't cause issues yet._

_After all, it was the duty of a duke and a good father._


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Dreams and Reality

"Do you think dreams are bits of reality?"

The snow was falling slowly as Tristan was walking with Gabriella as they watched over Luka. The young boy ran around amazed as usual at the snow slowly decent and adored every single moment he was in it. Tristan looked at Gabriella as he adjusted his cloak a bit, he shrugged at her, "Dreams can be. It depends that's all."

"What do _you _think though, Tris," Gabriella emphasized.

Tristan looked at her, "Dreams are what we want in our realities. It's that little piece of us that we lock away in our thoughts. A place where you are accepted." He chuckled a bit, "Does that answer your question?"

Gabriella nodded and felt a slight chill run up her spine. She linked her arm around Tristan's and laid her head against his shoulder, smelling the scent of cinnamon from Sofia's cooking of cinnamon rolls. She smiled against his shoulder while Tristan did not tense up like he usually did but instead kept focusing on Luka while pulling her closer. "Cold," he inquired.

She nodded, "Aren't you?"

"Insulation." He gestured to his arm as he placed her hand on his skin; she jumped at the touch for he was extremely warm. He chuckled again, "Transforming has its advantages."

She giggled and continued to walk until Tristan suddenly stopped walking. Gabriella looked at him, seeing a serious look on his face. She stopped giggling and looked out also, "What's wrong?"

"A horse coming closer," he told her. "Gabby, take Luka in."

She nodded and grabbed the young boy who noticed the serious look on his best friend's face. He followed Gabriella inside while she watched Tristan head toward the direction of the sound he was hearing.

Tristan approached the edge of the forest, not daring to enter now though he can hear the whispers calling to him. He watched as a pure black horse pulled in with red eyes, its rider with his hood on. However, Tristan did not attack but simply bowed his head, "Hello Father."

"Hello Tristan," the Duke pulled off his hood to reveal his appearance. He looked down at his son in disgust but stepped off, shaking his son's hand then wiping it off on his pants. Tristan turned and began to walk back to the castle while his father spoke, "I see everything is still in place."

"Of course."

"You haven't done anything foolish, have you?"

"And if I did, it is none of your concern."

"Watch your tone, boy," his father warned as he stopped his son. Their eyes met and could see the pure aggression that his son showed. "What are you hiding," he interrogated.

Tristan sighed, "If you must know, I have a guest here and I appreciate if she didn't see you."

"She?"

"Yes, she."

"Where's Andrew," his father inquired.

Tristan chuckled, he didn't know where Andrew was at but his father wanted to know, "He went missing."

"You killed my servant!"

Tristan opened the door, letting his father enter first, "No, we just had an incident and he decided to hide away like a coward." Three months his father had not seen him, it was thing his father like to do. Every three months, his father would come and visit, treating everyone harshly. Tristan always made sure Luka was close to him so his father wouldn't mess with the little boy.

But with Gabriella in the Castle, this was a completely new situation.

When they entered, Gabriella looked at the man beside Tristan. She could see the resemblance of him being Tristan's father. Sofia, Aaron and Abby stood next to her while Andrew finally appeared from the staircase. Luka held Gabriella's hand tight as he slowly bowed his head like the other servants.

Tristan's father smirked, "I see your servants are still…interesting." He removed his cape to reveal his black dress clothes as he tossed it to Sofia, approached Gabriella. "And who is this, boy?"

Tristan went next to Gabriella, "Father, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my father Duke Kain."

Gabriella bowed but noticed the uneasiness in Tristan's eyes. She gently took his hand, which was immediately notice by Kain. He raised an eyebrow, "I'm here to tell you that people are coming to the Castle. It's for political reasons since they haven't been here in a while."

"What," Tristan released Gabriella's hand. "You want them to see your deformed son?"

"It's in two nights and I assure you, they won't."

"You are nuts," Tristan spat. Suddenly he noticed a dark look in Kain's eyes, he gestured Sofia to go and immediately they began to move. Gabriella wanted to stay but was slowly pull away by Abby.

The main hall was quiet leaving Tristan, Kain and Andrew in the one room. Kain looked at Andrew who kicked in Tristan's knees causing him to collapse on the ground. He lifted his son's chin, "Careful what you say, Tristan."

"You are the reason why I look like this!"

"And I can promise that if you slip up again and not be respectful to me. Gabriella might have a visit with Andrew," he warned. Tristan suddenly tensed causing Kain to smirk, Andrew suddenly handed Kain a whip, "Now lay down boy."

B&B

Gabriella sat in her room when she heard a loud yell. It sounded painful and she quickly stood up. "Gabby, stay in here," Constant told her quietly.

"That was Tristan, I know it," Gabriella argued. She approached the door but could not turn the doorknob. "What's happening? Why can't I open the door," she asked.

Constant sighed while the General stormed in, "I don't like it when that imbecile is here."

"Xavier…"

"No, this man always likes to hurt Tristan and its different now since-" Constant suddenly slapped General and pointed to Gabriella. The General swallowed slightly as he bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Gabriella. You were not meant to here it."

Gabriella walked over to the paintings, "What do you mean?" Both paintings were quiet and looked down until there is a small knock, they took the chance of this and disappeared. Gabriella approached her door and opened it to see Tristan holding onto the doorway, cringing in pain. "Tristan," she gasped.

He slowly leaned over causing her to catch him. They walked to her bed as he sat down; she gently touched his back, "Where does it hurt?"

"My back. I'm fine; I just wanted to check on you."

"Your father did this to you," Gabriella said as they slipped Tristan's shirt off. She gasped at the new red marks on his back as she touched them slowly. He hissed before pulling her hand away, "I'm sorry."

"It will go away," Tristan assured her. Suddenly she watched as his skin slowly turned back to the color of his skin. She marveled of this as he smiled slightly, "The Castle heals us if it's severe. This is one."

She nodded then realized about the ball, "What are you going to do?"

"Have it and confine myself in my room. You can go and Aaron can keep an eye on you," Tristan told her.

She shyly looked down, "I was hoping to see you there." The two friends held hands while Tristan smiled at her, it was smile she learned that Tristan reserved it for her. It was soft and gentle as she gazed up into his eyes. "I wanted to dance with you," Gabriella whispered to him.

Tristan pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered, "I can't but I promise, you can see me waltz some other time."

"Promise?"

Gabriella watched as Tristan took her hand, placing it over his heart. She felt his heart beat and took a deep breath in. He always did this when he made a promise, he did this with everyone but when he said it to her, she felt so special and she knew he would keep it. Gabriella smiled at him while he said to her, "I promise." She nodded before Tristan stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"Tristan," she suddenly called out. He turned around while she approached; going on her tipy toes and kissed his cheek. Tristan suddenly blushed as she whispered, "I'll see you tonight." He just nodded and smiled.

B&B

The dinner was very quiet. Kain and Tristan sat at both ends of the table while Gabriella sat beside Tristan and Andrew with Kain. "How long are you here," Tristan inquired.

Kain looked up, "Until the ball. I'll leave that night, of course I won't say goodbye especially with your condition." He then glanced at Gabriella, "How long have you've been a guest, Gabriella?"

"Since the late summer," she answered as she glanced at Tristan. "Your son has been excellent company." She suddenly heard a loud chuckle from Kain, "What is funny?"

"Tristan? Excellent company? You must be mistaken?"

"I'm not."

"Interesting," Kain then glanced at Andrew whispering into his ear, "Make sure that she doesn't fall in love with him. You know what will happen to me if she does."

"Of course," Andrew agreed.

As the dinner concluded, Gabriella went to bed touching Tristan's hand leaving his father and him alone. Kain sipped his wine while looking at his son, "Did you already do a couple of things with her that I don't know of?"

"If you mean have sexual relations with her," Tristan pushed. "No, I did not and it is none of your business."

"Your mother would be disappointed of your behavior."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother. I wasn't the one who had the affair with a witch," Tristan watched as Kain suddenly went pale. "Mother left you for a reason, but she left me as well."

Tristan stood up, walking slowly away. "Do you think she will love you," Kain quietly inquired. Tristan suddenly stopped, "You are nothing but a monster boy. It's all she'll ever see. Loving you would be the ultimate curse." Tristan cringed and stormed off back to his bedchambers.

* * *

The two days went by slowly with everyone staying on their toes. Kain as company, Gabriella realized was not easy. He was cruel to a majority of the servants but Tristan was always there to make sure nothing went too far. He kept a vigilant eye and Gabriella admired that the most about Tristan.

On the evening of the ball, Gabriella knocked on Tristan's door that night, wearing her white ball gown with her hair falling against her shoulders. Tristan opened the door and his jaw literally dropped at the sight of her. Gabriella blushed a bit, "Too much?"

Tristan shook his head, "You look beautiful, Gabby. Please, come in for a second." Gabriella followed in and smiled as Tristan ran over to his desk, he then walked back to Gabriella. "I have something for you," he told her.

"Tristan…"

Slowly he pulled out a necklace, a small pendant with a little rose on it. She gasped in awe as she turned around moving her hair to the side, "Place it on me please." Tristan swallowed the lump that developed in his throat as he placed it slowly around her neck. Gabriella turned back around, touching her necklace gently. She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She sighed and smiled, "I wish you could come."

"Me too," Tristan smiled. "You should get going." Gabriella smiled and walked out before closing the door. Tristan sighed as he walked past his suit jacket before hearing a loud swoosh, "Hello Zelda."

"I see your father doesn't know when to stop," she pointed out.

"The Castle was ready to have a huge meltdown but luckily, it's allowing the guests to come. Just-"

"I'll put a delay on your curse," Zelda told him. He quickly turned around and looked at her, "Tristan, the Castle's curse is at delay. The forest won't attack the guests and things won't act strange."

"My curse?"

"It's only until you hear the howl."

Suddenly she disappeared, as Tristan looked at her confused, "What do you mean by that?" With no answer, Tristan walked passed the mirror taking a quick glance until he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as he yelled, "Oh my god!"

B&B

Gabriella watched as people mingled with each other. She wished that she didn't feel so out of placed for she is so used to Tristan near her. A man bowed to her, asking her to dance but she declined.

Sofia watched as Gabriella denied each man who approached until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "How is she?"

Sofia turned around and her jaw dropped in amazement, "Tristan…"

Gabriella kept sighing before she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped. He was dressed in a dark blue dress jacket with his handsome face smooth, he bowed to her as she smiled back. "May I have this dance," he inquired.

She nodded as she took his hand, "It's you. You are the one I see in my dreams. I thought I would never see you."

Tristan smiled at Gabriella, "I hope you don't mind if I stay with you for a bit." His scars were gone for a bit until he heard the howl but he was going to take his chance now. The first time in so long that he felt normal.

As they walked onto the dance floor, Kain gazed over in astonishment. _It couldn't be_, he thought to himself as he looked at Andrew who was equally confused. Every woman began to whisper at the sight of the two, wondering who this handsome man was. Kain felt his blood boil slightly before whispering into Andrew's ear. He nodded as Kain slowly disappeared.

"Everyone is staring," Gabriella whispered to him.

He smiled and whispered back, "Are they? I haven't notice since I'm with you." A small blush rushed to Gabriella's cheeks as she placed her hand on his shoulder as he slowly wrapped his hand on his waist. Slowly they began to dance with the two not letting go of each other. He would make her laugh but she still missed Tristan.

As they finished, they walked out to the balcony to take in the fresh air. She shivered slightly while Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist as she lied against him. She thought she could feel so much comfort when she was with Tristan but she was with this man, she felt as much as comfort. "Who are you," Gabriella whispered to him.

Tristan smiled softly, "It doesn't matter. I'm just a forgotten life."

"Not to me."

Gabriella looked up at him and for a moment, recognized the smile as if it was Tristan but she could not tell. His eyes did not show to her but she gently cupped his cheek. Tristan took in her touch, taking in the softness and wholeness it felt. It was a feeling that he would never get when he had his scars.

She slowly leaned up and kissed his lips softly. A spark came between the two as Tristan instinctively pulled her closer. She pulled back as she smiled up at him as he smiled back to her. Tristan needed to feel her lips again, he needed to feel the warmth once more as he leaned down and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips but in the back of her mind, she could hear something, _Why does it feel wrong?_

_Maybe you feel more for someone else? _However, Gabriella ignored this thought as he kissed down her jaw line, slowly and softly. Tristan held her close closing his eyes until he heard a howl.

He looked down at her and kissed her again, "I have to go…"

Gabriella returned the kiss immediately but felt the man pull back, "Don't go now."

"I have to," Tristan whispered. "You'll see me in your dreams, Gabriella. I promise." She still held him as she kissed him again, tentatively and softly. He pulled back, his hand still in hers but slowly he pulled away and quickly disappeared.

In the shadows, Andrew watched from the forest. "Sooner or later, our plan will go into action and Tristan will be no more, my friends and the Duke will have his youth back forever."

B&B

As the night concluded, Gabriella knocked on Tristan's door but there was no answer. She wanted to see her friend to tell her the amazing night she had and get her dance with him. But as she waited a little longer, he did not answer still. _I guess, I'll talk to him later,_ she thought to herself.

Walking down the hallway, Gabriella smiled a bit, thinking about the man she met in her dreams. How it felt to have him there in reality, to feel his touch and to kiss him. But when she thought of Tristan, her heart was beating fast and she wondered where he was. She grown fond of Tristan and she wondered if there was something more to what she felt.

_I wonder where he is_, Zelda appeared in Tristan's chambers noticing he was not there. She teleported again to check the art room but was not there either, finally she checked the Hall of Portraits to see Tristan sitting in a chair staring at his portrait. His shirt slightly open and his scars on his face once more. "There you are," Zelda said.

Tristan looked up, "Be gone."

"What's with you? You had your chance to be with her without your scars, a chance to feel her lips against yours, a chance-"

"A chance to realize that I can't be with her," Tristan yelled. The chair pushed back and hit against the cage while he looked back at her, "A chance to realize that I'm nothing but a scarred and curse monster. She can't love me…"

Zelda watched as Tristan's face stared at her. His eyes were not fill with anger but with sorrow and heartbreak. She cursed this boy because of her father who did not know what love was.

Realization suddenly hit, "You're in love with her."

"Just go Zelda. You have been nothing but a nuisance and give me more heartache," Tristan told her.

"Tristan, don't give up. You see her in the dreams, you wanted this so much."

"And you could have denied me! I could have stayed in my room!"

Zelda shook her head, "But you would have still fallen in love with her."

Zelda watched as Tristan turned away from her. She sighed as she left Tristan alone in the chamber.

He could feel his tears slowly go down his face; he wiped them away and took in a deep breath. He gently touched his face, remembering Gabriella's soft touch against his skin then touched his lips remembering Gabriella's embrace. He sighed as he closed his eyes, _I love her. I'm in love with her._

Tristan stood up, leaving the chamber. He walked down passing Gabriella's room; he slowly opened the door to see Gabriella lying in her bed. He walked over to her and sat on the edge as she turned toward him. She opened her eyes, looking up at him, "Tristan…"

"Good night Gabby."

Gabriella sat up slightly, hugging him then softly kissing his cheek; the spark she felt with the man came with Tristan as she smiled against his neck. Tristan hugged her back, looking down and away. "Please stay," she whispered to him.

He looked back at her and nodded as they both lied in bed together. He glanced at her, _Even though it is unrequited love. I wish I could say it to her._ He gently touched her cheek as she snuggled into his touch.

_I love you, Gabriella._

* * *

**Holy crap, this is really long. Thank you for your reviews and PMs. You know the drill Review, PM, etc. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: You might need a tissue like I did.**

**Disclaimer: Songs do not belong to me, I'd Stick with you is again from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 and Big, Bright, Beautiful World (Reprise) is from Shrek the Musical.**

* * *

Ch. 9: It's Okay to Cry

"_Listen carefully; Tristan's curse is getting worse. When the opportunity comes, you make sure that he's gone. It would restore my youth that witch took away from me."_

"_But when?"_

"_When the time comes, ever since that witch cursed my son, I was punished as well. My youth and my beauty were taken away from me. But when it comes, I want him gone."_

* * *

The sun slowly went through the window, shinning onto Gabriella's face. She turned her head awaking to see Tristan beside her. She wiped her eyes of the sleep and smiled at him. She could see the peace on his face and decided to take a couple minutes in with him. Her gaze slowly went to the scars that took over his face; she slowly lifted her hand touching his scar hesitantly. The feel of his skin against her hand was slightly rough then she felt the smoothness of his face too.

Tristan could feel the touch, slowly opening his eyes turning his head slightly feeling Gabriella's hand still. Their eyes locked as Gabriella smiled softly, "Good morning."

"Hello," Tristan whispered. His body tensed slightly as Gabriella suddenly resumed touching his face. It was agonizing for only hours before he had no scars covering his face and her hands were doing the exact thing. In addition, he had her lips against his, her taste and touch against him. He now wished that Zelda never did this action.

Gabriella watched as Tristan turned away a bit, having her remove her hands. "Do they hurt," she inquired. Tristan shook his head as he sat up with Gabriella beside him, "How did it happen?"

A dark look crossed his eyes but he answered quietly, "My father." He shook his head as he glanced at her, "he messed with the wrong person and this is the ending result." He looked away in anguish but immediately he felt Gabriella's hand on his cheek, she wanted him to face her but Tristan removed her hand gently before stepping out of the bed. "Come with me," he asked her.

"To where?"

"We still need to get your morning roses," he answered.

B&B

"I met him," Gabriella quietly said. She sat on the bench in the garden while Tristan looked down at the roses. He looked up and raised an eyebrow even though he knew what she meant. Over the time they were getting closer, Gabriella was comfortable about talking about her dreams with Tristan who never judged. It was the first time that she had someone listening to her. "He was there at the ball and it was so different," she told him.

"Your dream boy?"

"Yes," she nodded. She watched as Tristan returned to the roses, touching their petals gently. His eyes seemed sad which was very unusual for Gabriella to see on her friend's face. "Tristan," he looked up at her, "have you ever been in love before? I'm not sure what love is anymore."

Tristan's heart suddenly sank. He was in love, he was in love with her and he couldn't say it without fearing she would turn away. He took a deep breath in before answering back, "No, I have not and I doubt I will."

"Why?"

Tristan plucked a red rose from the bush out of his own accord, slowly twirling it in his hand. "Ever since I was little, people seem to leave. No sign love except from Sofia, Aaron, and Abby-"

"And Luka," Gabriella smiled thinking of the little boy.

Tristan nodded with a soft smile, "Yes and Luka but, after the accident, I knew love was doubtful. Who can love this face? It's hard to not look in the mirror without seeing a monster."

Gabriella slowly stood up and walked over to Tristan. She gently wrapped her arms around Tristan, hugging him gently. He hugged her back before handing the red rose to her. She took the rose, looking at it; this was the first time he had ever gave her a red rose. It was smooth and delicate as she looked up to him. "I don't see a monster," she whispered to him. Their faces were close as she continued to speak to them, "Your scars are not you, Tristan. You are so much more. You are kind and smart, you make me laugh." She touched his scars, "These are not you."

Tristan smiled weakly, "Promise?" She could feel their breaths close, his face close to hers and she could feel that certain spark again, she wondered why she felt it with him so much but something drew them closer. They were slowly leaning into each other, their lips about to touch…

"Tris, Gabby," both separated fast at the sight of Luka entering. He looked at them curiously seeing the blushing face, "Everything okay?"

"Yes Luk, everything is fine," Tristan stated as he looked at the little boy. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Luka stated as he looked down at his feet, "but your father left already."

"That's good," Gabriella stated to Tristan. She suddenly remembered that Tristan told her that his father rarely came. "You told me he never comes," Gabriella stated to him.

"I'm not proud of him and I didn't expect him to come," Tristan told her. He then looked at her before looking back at Luka, "Is there a reason why you are here?"

Luka smiled, "We need to get ready for breakfast." Tristan nodded before looking at Gabriella, "I'll see you inside." She nodded and he gently kissed her forehead before walking off.

As she watched him walk off, she looked down at the rose in her hand, smelling the sweet scent before smiling widely.

Luka walked with Tristan in the snow that crunched under their feet. He looked up at his best friend before poking at him, "Did I interrupt something?"

Tristan looked down at the boy and shook his head, "Everything is fine, Luk. I promise."

* * *

After breakfast, Tristan wandered the Castle a bit. His mind drifted away slowly, he could feel his inner wolf ready to break out. He was getting worse as the days progressed but he didn't show it. The curse didn't have a time limit but it was hard to determine what was he and what the monster within him saying. It was so much and he hoped that he didn't hurt Gabriella in the process.

"You can't hide it forever," Tristan turned to see Andrew standing against an archway on the staircase. He jumped from his hiding spot, circling Tristan, "Your curse is taking over you."

"So?"

Andrew chuckled, "Tristan, once it takes over, you know what happens. You are no longer a man and one day, that forest will take over this Castle."

"I wasn't the one who gave their soul to the Devil."

"Your father gave me a price. He took me from my brother and left me with you so I can have riches. I didn't expect the shadows waiting for someone in the Castle to enter there at night."

Tristan continued to walk, "As long as I'm living, no one will enter that forest." He was ready to walk off before Andrew smirked to himself.

"You know Gabriella is very attractive," Tristan turned around and immediately pushed him against the wall. "Did I suddenly hit a soft spot?"

A low growl erupted from Tristan, "You touch and I'll make sure that you will die a slow and painful death."

"Tristan, you've had many opportunities to kill me and missed each one when it came. She won't love you, you know that? All she'll ever see is a monster," Andrew whispered. He pushed Tristan off before turning away, walking. As he passed by a wall before he noticed a knife striking the wall by his head, he quickly looked up to see Tristan standing against a suit of armor.

"That's how close you are," Tristan simply stated before leaving.

B&B

"So Gabby, how are things with you and Tristan," Abby inquired as they all sat with Sofia by the fireplace.

Gabriella looked up from her book confused, "What do you mean?"

Abby chuckled and Sofia smiled as she said, "Tristan and you seem to be always together that's what she means, sweetie. It's a rare thing to see Tristan bonding with anyone these days besides Luka."

Gabriella touched her pendant before smiling, "I wish he saw what I see in him."

"What would that be?"

"How wonderful and caring he is. He just sees him as a monster," she sighed.

Sofia nodded, "You saw his father. That influence never took over that boy and I think he gained his mother's personality." Sofia stood up and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "I'm going to go up but Gabriella, Tristan is something more than you can expect."

Before she could say anything back, Sofia walked away.

Sofia climbed up the stairs feeling her old age taking over a bit. She opened the door to Tristan's room, seeing him standing at the balcony. She kissed the boy's cheek before looking at him, "Your thoughts are getting the better of you, love."

"I know, Mama," Tristan told her.

Sofia kissed his hand, "Sweetie, you are not a monster. You are so much more and I know Gabriella will love you the way you love her." Tristan looked at her, surprised as she laughed softly, "I see the way you look at her but Tristan, it's the beauty underneath that counts." Tristan nodded before she kissed his cheek again, "Good night my son." She then closed the door before leaving.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Gabriella abruptly woke up to a loud and anguishing cry. She immediately stood up and looked over at the painting to see Constant crying on the General's shoulder. "General, what happened," Gabriella worried.

The General shook his head before Gabriella opened the door, walking down the hallway. She approached a door to see Andrew standing at a doorway, looking inside. She walked passed him and she gasped to see Aaron hugging Abby as Tristan looked down at the bed. In the bed was Sofia, her eyes closed peacefully as if she was asleep. "She died in her sleep," Andrew explained, "Aaron was doing a check on her and he noticed that she was not up. He then checked her pulse to realize that she was gone."

"The cry," Gabriella quietly inquired.

"Tristan."

Gabriella looked over at Tristan seeing a deep sorrowful look in his eyes. He approached Abby, whispering into her ear then looking at Aaron who walked away with her. Gabriella moved to touch Tristan's shoulder but he simply shunned it away before closing the door. Everyone walked away, leaving Gabriella alone in the hallway softly crying for the lost of Sofia.

B&B

Tristan stood in his room. He looked around feeling everything finally breaking past his barrier he built up. He went into a fit of rage, throwing everything in his room. He looked up at the sky as he yelled, "Why does everyone I love leave me?" He threw his book aside before finally feeling all his energy gave out. He sat on the floor, knowing that he couldn't do this with Abby and everyone. He had to be strong for them, for Gabriella, and for Sofia.

B&B

The Castle was quiet with no sounds at all over the next couple of days. Gabriella watched as Tristan handled everything for Abby as they buried Sofia. She was there too but every time she tried to comfort Tristan, he pushed her away. He seemed more isolated and tired, his eyes were not the beautiful blue grayish color they usually were but darker.

Almost like his father's.

They walked back inside together while Tristan stood behind and slowly walked back into the castle. He entered and walked passed everyone before hiding away from everyone. He needed to be alone but Gabriella didn't want him to be alone, he needed someone to confide too like she did with him.

* * *

When the night fell, a soft rain began seeming like the sky mourned with the Castle. Gabriella was in the library reading a book by the fireplace when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Luka walking in, his head looking down and his eyes slightly puffy. "Gabby, can I stay with you," he quietly asked. Gabriella nodded, placing her book down as the little boy ran over to her and going into her lap, burying his face into her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry," she whispered.

Luka looked up, "Can you sing for me? Tristan has been so sad that he hasn't sung for me lately. I know why, I miss my grandma too. I just-"

"It's okay, Luk. I got you," she whispered against his forehead, kissing it. She gently began to rock the little boy in her arms. "What was the song Tristan sang to you?"

Luka looked up, _"Through all the thin and thick…_

_Closer than frack and frick_

_We two will do the trick…"_

"_I'll stick with you,_" Gabriella sang into his ear.

She ran her hand through his hair before kissing his forehead, feeling the little boy slowly relaxing against her.

"_Fast as the clock can tick_

_I'd be here just as quick_

_No one I'd rather pick_

_I'd stick with you…"_

Gabriella stood up, lifting the boy up carrying him into his bedroom. She looked around the room and smiled, seeing similar furniture arrangements almost like Tristan's. She glanced around seeing a small painting that she recently had done of Tristan and Luka. She gently touched Tristan's smile before sighing. She returned to the little boy, tucking him in before leaving the room.

As she closed the door, she suddenly heard a small bit of music. Her heart began to pound realizing that no one else played the piano in the Castle besides one person; she immediately walked down to the hallway, up the staircase to the art room. She slowly opened the door to see Tristan sitting at the piano.

His glasses were on as he stared at the piano keys. He could feel the tears he held in, slowly going down but he wiped them away at the sound of the door. He began to play the piano again as he quietly said, "She taught me how to play. She wanted me to learn so I can play whenever I wanted too. She had a favorite song that she wanted me to sing after my accident. She wanted me to laugh."

Gabriella slowly approached and Tristan knew she was there, coming to talk to him or listen to him. The last couple of days, he was quiet and isolated and unknowingly to him, it hurt her a bit. She sat next to him as he looked up at her; she placed his hand on hers. "Show me," she told him.

Tristan gently pressed the fingers down slowly, guiding her as he began the melody.

"_It's a big bright beautiful world with happiness all around._

_It's peaches and cream if our dreams come true…_

_It's a big bright beautiful world with possibilities everywhere_

_If true love is blind maybe you won't mind the view?"_

Gabriella watched as Tristan continued to play the melody, her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes in agony, finally letting his grief and his heartache take over as he continued to sing.

"_I know I'm not the handsome prince for whom you waited._

_I don't have a fancy castle and I'm not sophisticated._

_A princess and a monster, I admit it's complicated…"_

His voice suddenly cracked and Gabriella gently touched his cheek turning his face to face hers. She began to start playing for him, singing to him.

"_Through all the thin and thick_

_Closer than frack and frick_

_We two will do just a trick_

_I'll stick with you…_

_Fast as the clock can tick_

_I'd be here just as quick…"_

She brought his face to hers, pressing her forehead against hers, gently whispering to him.

"_No one I'd rather pick_

_I'd stick with you…"_

She stopped playing as Tristan leaned into her touch, crying on her shoulder. She held him close whispering to him how everything will be okay that she would be there. He looked up at her, "Promise?"

She took his hand, placing it on her heart whispering back as she wiped a tear away from his eyes. "I promise," she whispered.

It was with that promise, Tristan finally smiled again.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: Small Things

"_Tristan, it's beauty underneath that counts…"_

Things began to slowly return to normal though the Castle will never be the same without Sofia, but they knew could not stop and Sofia wouldn't like it.

Gabriella was slowly walking down the hallway. The day had been nice and peaceful with everyone doing their daily activities. _I wonder where Tristan was at_, she walked down the hallway until she noticed that a door was open, she peered in to see Tristan with a sword in his hand.

She stood at the doorway as Tristan swiftly moved with it. He moved gracefully across the floor before stabbing the dummy that stood before him. He looked at it before placing the sword down. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before turning his head, seeing Gabriella. "Hello," he smiled at her.

She smiled back immediately as she walked in. "What are you doing," she asked.

Tristan looked at the dummy then at his black shirt and pants, "Working out."

"I see," Gabriella giggled. She looked at it again, "Mind if I join you? I like to learn how to defend myself especially with _him_ around."

Tristan looked at her seeing the seriousness in her face, "Um sure, you can just borrow some of my clothes." Gabriella nodded before walking away, blushing while Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat.

Moments later, Gabriella walked back inside wearing Tristan's shirt and pants. Her sleeves were roll up a bit when she entered and then she looked up to see Tristan with his shirt off. Gabriella abruptly stopped and blushed at the sight of his muscles as he turned around. His jaw slightly dropped before he lifted it up saying, "Wow, you look great in my clothes."

"Thank you," Gabriella thanked as she walked up to him.

Tristan stood in position as he lifted his hand up. "All you going to do is punch my hand."

"For how long?"

"Until I say it's enough."

With that, Tristan and Gabriella began to practice with Tristan teaching her simple tricks to defend herself. He laughed when Gabriella actually got a punch in by punching him in the jaw. She gasped before he started laughing hard from the surprise. She giggled as well before resuming.

A couple punches later, Gabriella looked at the sword and said, "I like to try."

Tristan looked over at it before walking over and picking it up. "Come here," he told her. She walked over as he pulled her body against his, her back against his chest as he handed her the sword. "I'm going to guide you," Tristan whispered in her ear. She nodded and slowly the two began to move as one. Tristan's hand guided hers as they lifted the sword together then twirled to make a slash in the air. They then stepped forward in a stab before Tristan suddenly turned Gabriella around.

Their eyes locked as Gabriella and Tristan chuckled. The sword dropped as Tristan tried to do a punch but Gabriella blocked it like Tristan taught then punched his stomach. He bent over before he tripped her over but in the process, she landed on top of him.

Tristan landed on the floor, holding Gabriella against him. He looked up at her before chuckling, "We need to stop doing this." Gabriella giggled softly before she went silent as she felt her hands tracing down his toned chest. He closed his eyes at her touch as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. She suddenly felt her stomach doing somersaults while she could hear Tristan's heart began to beat faster. He quickly flipped her over with him on top of her.

"You are a quick learner," Tristan whispered to her.

Gabriella blushed, "I have a good teacher."

Tristan gently cupped her cheek as Gabriella cupped his. Slowly they began to lean in; their lips dangerously close to each other's.

"Gabby, have you seen Tristan…" both pulled away immediately as Gabriella looked up to see Abby standing at the door. Tristan looked up at her before she blushed, "Found you…"

Tristan groaned as he buried his head in Gabriella's shoulder. "Is there something you need," he mumbled.

"Never mind but I feel like I interrupted something so I'll ask you later."

As he heard Abby leave, he mumbled against Gabriella's shoulder, "She gone?" Gabriella nodded before Tristan pulled back, lying next to her on the floor. They looked up at the ceiling before Gabriella turned her head toward him.

_He has this smile I never seen on anyone before. He makes me smile and laugh, _she thought. _How can anyone as amazing as him have a cruel father like his? How someone as pure as him can never found love?_ "Do you just wish someone was there for you," she blurted out.

Tristan turned his head, looking at her. Their eyes locked again before Tristan looked away, "I've been alone all my life, Gabby. You asked me if I ever been in love…" She nodded, "I told you no and it's true but all I know is that love is when someone smiles at you. Love is when the person stays beside you in hard times. Love is when they are willing to hold you even though they are in pain."

Gabriella continued to watch him as Tristan grew sadder, "Love is sometimes blind. It only sees what it wants to see, passing all flaws. It's a love you and I both want."

"But we can't never have," Gabriella whispered back.

Tristan shook his head, "You can have it, Gabby. I can't."

* * *

_Gabriella walked into the room when she opened the door, she looked inside to see him. His face was peaceful and happy when he saw her. She quickly walked over to him as he stood up and she jumped into his arms._

"_I've missed you," Gabriella whispered to him. The man pulled back kissing her forehead as Gabriella placed her head against his chest. "It's been so hard," she told him, "Sofia passed and Tristan was so distant. I felt so alone and then I finally got him to open up but I needed you."_

_She pulled back and gently kissed his lips. He kissed her back before whispering, "I'm sorry, love. It's just been hard."_

"_How so?"_

"_Things are getting worse. I'm getting tired and weak, I can't keep coming."_

"_No…" Gabriella hugged him tightly before kissing him again. She felt so much comfort with him that it was hard to imagine him gone so fast. As he kissed her back, they deepen the kiss, pulling each other closer._

_Her hands slowly slipped around his neck as he began to kiss down her jaw line with butterfly kisses. "Stay," she whispered to him, as their lips were inches away from his, "Stay with me."_

"_I can't," he whispered back to her. "I have to go." He stood up walking slowly away from her before he turned, "Gabby, beauty is underneath."_

"_Wait, what do you mean?"_

B&B

Gabriella's eyes snapped open as she sat up; she touched her lips and sighed. She stepped out of her bed in the middle of the night, walking over to Tristan's room. She opened the door slowly to see Tristan sitting at his desk, fast asleep.

She slowly walked over and looked over his shoulder to see a small paper on his desk with neat and slant handwriting saying, "Dear Gabriella…" She looked at the letter then at the man who slept in the chair. Though it would seem nothing to anyone, it meant a lot to Gabriella for no one she knew would write her a letter to her. It was moments with Tristan that she noticed that he would put his own time aside to spend it with her. He never complained or got angry but always smiled and laughed. He did things that no one never did for her, not even the boy she thought loved her. Tristan did so much in the smallest ways.

Those small things made Tristan special. It was why Luka adored him so much, why Abby treated him like a brother, why Aaron was friends with him, why Sofia loved him like a son, and why Gabriella grown fond of.

She touched his cheek and pushed his hair back a bit. She removed his glasses before placing them on the table then taking his letter and placing it in a drawer. She then went into his lap and lied against his shoulder as he automatically wrapped his arms around her. He knew that she was there but he did not care.

These were the moments he relished the most. Every moment he had with her, he relished in it especially when he was with her as his dream self but his dream self was a lie. That was not the man is now, the man he is now is covered with scars and cursed to live like an animal and yet, the family and most of all, Gabriella were his grip to his humanity.

* * *

**I'm proud to say we made it to Chapter 10! Wooo! Slightly shorter due to barely anytime but I had to get us out of the last chapter. I know I'm awful killing Sofia off but it's a big step to some big pieces to the story. Also I'm tired of seeing Andrew being a pain in the ass. So anyways, as usual, I love the support and keep it up.**

**You know the drill: Review, PM, etc. HUGS! :)  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11: Christmas Mishaps

Gradually, the Christmas holiday came. The Castle was decorated slightly and Gabriella giggled at some of the handy work done by Luka. Early in the morning, Tristan slipped out of the bed whispering to her that Luka, Aaron and he were going to go find a Christmas tree. Gabriella nodded before sitting up slightly hugging Tristan and falling back asleep.

Later in the afternoon, Gabriella was in the kitchen when she heard the doors open. "We're back," she heard Luka shot before she suddenly heard a loud but small bark. She raised an eyebrow as she walked out to see Luka carrying a small white wolf puppy with Tristan and Aaron carrying the tree inside. Luka lifted the puppy up as he walked over to Gabriella as he smiled, telling her, "We found him all alone."

Gabriella bent down petting the little puppy as she smiled at Tristan who shook his head of the snow. "Your idea?"

"Nothing wrong with a boy and his wolf," Tristan joked gently before removing the cloak. He placed it down before he affectionately messed with Luka's hair, "What are you going to name him, Luk?"

Luka looked down at his puppy then looked up at them, "Snowball."

Gabriella giggled, "Snowball?"

"Yes because he's white as snow and I found him after I threw a snowball at Papa."

He then placed the puppy down before letting it roam around the room while Aaron finally got the tree up in the main hall. He reentered the room and looked at Tristan before he looked down at his son, "Luka go start decorating the tree with your mother." Luka nodded before running inside the main hall. Aaron looked at his friend crossing his arms, "You are a bad influence."

Tristan simply smiled before Aaron punched his shoulder playfully. He just shook his head and walked away leaving Tristan and Gabriella alone.

Gabriella walked up to Tristan, wiping some snow off his hair. She smiled up at him, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he said back.

There was a small silence before both absentmindedly took each other's hand. "So what do we do for Christmas," Gabriella inquired softly.

Tristan shrugged, "It depends."

"On what?"

He gently took her hand, "I like to ask you if you would like to be my companion for tonight?" Gabriella watched as Tristan shyly looked away as he asked his question, his face was slightly flush, and nervous.

Gabriella laughed slightly, "Is this your attempt to court me, Lord Tristan?"

Tristan gave a small awkward smile, "It's my sad attempt. I never really had done this before."

With this small confession, Gabriella leaned up and kissed Tristan's cheek saying to him, "I'd be honor to." Gabriella watched, as Tristan's small smile became a full-blown smile before he quickly ran off up the stairs. Gabriella giggled at this before she turned to walk into the main hall to join Luka, Abby and Aaron. She sighed before she felt Tristan's arms wrapped around her again. She looked up at Tristan who leaned down and gave small kiss on her jaw line before he released her and ran off again.

Gabriella sighed happily, _God there is that weird feeling in my stomach but I just like it too much._

B&B

The sun soon set before Gabriella walked up the stairs with Luka and Snowball to dress up for this evening. "I'm so excited," Luka told her, "Gabby you going to love this."

"I bet I'm going to do," Gabriella said.

"Both of you are." It was the last thing they heard before everything went black.

* * *

Abby walked down the hallway in her dark green dress. She wondered where Luka could be at and even Gabriella, both should have been ready already but it could take a bit longer also. She approached Tristan's room, opening the door to see him observing himself in the mirror. She glanced down to see on his bed was his grey dress coat.

She picked it up as she walked up behind him. "Last time I saw you look into a mirror you almost broke it," Abby told him. He looked over his shoulder and for a moment, Abby thought she was looking at a different Tristan. He seemed more happy and excited; he was not being consciousness of his scars but combed his hair a bit more before smiling at her. She slipped the coat on him before fixing it and smiled up at him, "You look great."

"Thank you," he said to her. He suddenly noticed the worried look at Abby's face, "Something wrong?"

"Have you seen Luka or Gabby since the tree arrived?"

Tristan shook his head, "No, I thought Luka was with you and Gabby, I assumed, was getting ready for tonight."

Abby shook her head and Tristan suddenly felt his heart jumped to his throat. "Tristan, Abby," they suddenly heard Aaron yelled. Tristan and Abby ran out of the room before seeing Aaron with a concern look on his face.

"Andrew is missing too."

B&B

_Where am I_, Gabriella slowly began to wake up to see Andrew tying Luka up and breaking open the ice on the lake they lied on. Luka was still dazed as Gabriella struggled to move to the little boy. Andrew looked over, "Ah I see you are finally awake."

"What are you going to do," Gabriella struggled to free her hands.

Andrew smirked as he slowly began to lower Luka into the cold icy water. "You are next," Andrew laughed before he grabbed Gabriella and lowered her into the icy water. She felt the cold hit her hard, shaking harshly as she tried to maintain her head on the surface while keeping an eye on Luka who was slowly sinking into the water.

Suddenly she heard a loud howl. She could see out in the distance, a gray wolf charging at them with a horse rider trailing behind. "Shadow," she wondered as her mind began to become hazy from the cold. All of a sudden, she watched as the wolf's size began to grow bigger and the color growing darker to the black wolf with her realizing with a glimmer of hope.

_Tristan._

Andrew looked up quickly before Tristan tackled him clawing and biting him. Aaron got off the horse as he went to Gabriella; she shook her head as she gasped from the cold, "Luka…" Aaron looked over at the other hole and immediately dove in to grab his son. Gabriella watched as Andrew kicked Tristan off before he stood up. Tristan growled but glanced at Gabriella whose ache in her body was getting worse, she could not hold her head up before she fully submerged into the water, feeling her body going numb.

Then unexpectedly, two arms around her waist and she resurfaced. Gabriella coughed some water out before turning her head to see Tristan breathing heavily. He glanced over at her before quickly crawling to her, lifting her into his arms. She nuzzled up to his chest, holding him tightly before she closed her eyes.

"Tristan," he looked up at his friend who held his son, "we need to get them back to the castle."

Tristan nodded as he removed his coat, wrapping it around her then his cloak before lifting her up and getting on his horse that followed Aaron's. He held her tightly as he looked down at her, "I'm not going to let you go."

B&B

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes to feel a hand in hers. She looked down to see Tristan sitting in a chair, holding her hand. She gently squeezed it before he groggily sat up; his eyes slowly opened his eyes to see Gabriella looking at him. "Gabby," he smiled immediately as he stood up and sat on the side of the bed.

"Luka," she whispered tiredly.

"He's fine. He's okay, running around the castle already," he told her as he touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch before kissing his hand and Tristan sighed, "Thank God, you are okay."

"Andrew?"

Tristan's face went dark as he shook his head, "He escaped but I doubt he's coming back."

Gabriella sat up before pulling him closer to her. She hugged him before she mumbled against his chest, "You forgot to tell me that you were Shadow."

"I figured you would notice sooner or later."

"You've been around all this time, from the beginning," Gabriella pointed out. Tristan nodded before she sighed and looked up at him, "I like you more as a giant black dog."

"That is a wonderful compliment to the person who was supposed to court you." Gabriella laughed slightly before Tristan got off the bed for a moment; he opened the balcony doors to his room before turning back at her. He looked back at her, "I still owe you a dance." Gabriella gave a wide smile before stepping out of the bed, noticing that she was in Tristan's clothes. She looked up at him and he simply said, "Abby."

She nodded before Tristan placed his black cloak around her as he walked her out onto the balcony. He bowed to her as she curtsied back, placing her hand his shoulder while linking the other hand in his. Tristan slowly pulled her in close to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they slowly began to waltz around the balcony.

Tristan twirled her a couple times before goofily dipping her down and all of the sudden, lifting her up. Her arms around his neck as she looked down into his eyes giggling, he placed her back down but still held her. "I'm sorry it wasn't the best Christmas," he apologized to her as they began to walk back into the room.

Gabriella shook her head, "Tristan, this is really the first time since my mother died that I celebrated Christmas. You gave me the best Christmas present and that's being an amazing friend." Tristan slightly winced at the word 'friend' before turning around to lock the door to the balcony.

Gabriella could feel her heart pound as Tristan led her back into the bed. She lied down while Tristan sat in the chair, "What are you doing?"

Tristan looked down at his chair, "I'm going to sleep here."

She shook her head and opened the covers to let him in. He slipped into the covers before lying next to her. Gabriella moved closer to him and laid on his chest, nuzzling into his neck. Instinctively she kissed the spot causing Tristan to go rigid but he did not pull back. Tristan gently kissed her forehead before whispering, "I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

Gabriella closed her eyes tighter, knowing Tristan thought she was asleep. He gently rubbed her back as he gazed down at her, his heart pounding. He relaxed back a bit as he whispered softly to her, "You don't know how much you changed me. You are my present and I am grateful. Merry Christmas Gabriella." _I love you._

He closed his eyes as Gabriella sat up a bit looking at him, _I don't know how I feel. You are so beautiful and wonderful and I wish I knew how I feel. I…adore you, Tristan._ She gently kissed over his heart before placing her head back and down whispering back, "Merry Christmas Tristan."

* * *

**So many wonderful reviews that make me smile. Mirrorowl38, you made me laugh so hard and I'm prepared. Also, I'm going to say this now and tomorrow, Happy Valentine's Day!**


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12: Stars

_He wanted her touch. He did not know how they got to where they were but she leaned up to him and kissed his lips softly. For a moment, he thought that he was his dream self with no scars but when he felt her hand trace the scars on his face, he felt fully alive. There was no judgment in her eyes as he pulled back but pure love. He wanted this so much and now here she was._

_She brought his lips back to hers as Tristan deepened the kiss. She tasted so sweet and as his hands moved to her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly his kisses began to descend her neck and her jaw line. She then pulled back with her eyes locked on his, backing toward the bed pulling him with her. She kissed him softly before they slowly fell back into the bed._

"_I love you," he whispered to her._

_She smiled up at him whispering back…_

B&B

_It's a dream, Tristan…_

His eyes snapped open fast as he quickly sat up. He touched the side beside him seeing that Gabriella was not there. "Hello Tristan," he looked up to see Zelda sitting in his chair at his desk, in her hand was his letter.

Tristan groaned as he yawned, looking over at the balcony to see dawn barely arriving. "That was cruel," he accused tiredly.

Zelda shrugged as Tristan stepped out of his bed but he simply raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was what you wanted, Tristan? You want her touch," Zelda questioned. Tristan shook his head, "Tristan…"

"You going in my head, doing that, is not funny. I doubt she would want me like that, Zelda." The witch nodded before looking down at his letter than back up at him, "Is there a reason why you are here?"

Zelda placed the letter down on the table, "Just checking on you."

"Just go away and stop messing with my dreams," Tristan ordered.

"So there is a lord under all of the frustration," Zelda commented before standing up. She went to the balcony but turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry about Sofia, Tristan," she told him. Tristan looked at her for a moment then he gave a small bow to her before she disappeared.

* * *

"Tristan," Luka called out as he ran into Tristan's bedroom with Snowball chasing behind. Tristan was sitting at his desk staring at the paper before him; he had been working on the letter.

He looked up from his desk to look at the little boy who entered his room, "Hello Luka."

"Tris are you busy tonight," the little boy inquired. He squirmed and jumped on the bed as the young man looked at him curiously.

"Why do you inquire, Luk?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

Luka stopped jumping and sat down while Snowball jumped into Tristan's lap. "So you are not. Okay. Good bye," suddenly Luka ran out leaving the small wolf pup in Tristan's care.

Tristan gave a confuse look at the wolf. "Do you know what that was about," he asked the pup. Snowball simply barked before licking Tristan's face.

Unknown to Tristan, there was a purpose for Luka's inquiring. The little boy noticed how Tristan and Gabriella looked at each other, most of the Castle did except those two. Luka decided that he was going to do a small surprise for both Gabriella and Tristan for tonight.

He ran down the hallway and up the stairs to the art room, opening the door to see Gabriella sketching inside. He quietly walked in before he sat next to her, "Hi Gabby."

Gabriella jumped slightly before laughing lightly seeing the little boy beside her. "Luk," she smiled, "don't scare me like that."

He blushed before looking at the drawing. It was a small drawing of a wolf walking in the snow, the wolf almost looking like Tristan. Nevertheless, the little boy soon remembered that he had a job to do, "Gabby, are you busy tonight?"

Gabriella looked up, "No, Luka. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

Gabriella was not convinced, "Oh really?" Luka nodded and Gabriella placed her utensils down before quickly tickling Luka on his tummy. The little boy laughed as Gabriella said, "Tell me."

"It's…nothing…Gabby…stop," he giggled in between breaths. Gabriella stopped as Luka smiled and hugged Gabriella before running out of the room.

_I have to make sure the Castle prepares everything for tonight. I need to run faster right now._

* * *

Tristan and Gabriella received notes later that afternoon saying that dinner was being move to a certain part of the Castle. Tristan was actually unsure of this location for it was at his side of the castle and yet, he did not know where it was. He looked at the back of his note seeing no signature but only told that he told him to dress nicely.

He looked down at his clothing, which was his light brown shirt and black pants. _I thought I dressed nice_ _already_, Tristan wondered as he touched his shirt.

B&B

Gabriella walked down the staircase, reaching to the location. It was far from most of the castle in the isolated area of it, she wondered why dinner was move here before she felt two arms cover her eyes. She giggled, "Tristan…"

Tristan removed his hands as Gabriella turned around to look up at him. She looked in awe seeing Tristan's hair being neater and slightly shorter; he wore his light blue dress coat over his white shirt while his pendant was out of his shirt. To Tristan, Gabriella looked gorgeous than ever. She wore a light blue gowned that hugged her body nicely while she wore her pendant also.

She lifted her hand, running through his hair, "You cut your hair?"

"I asked Abby to cut it. It has grown since you came here," he told her.

Gabriella pulled her hand away. "Do you know why dinner is here," she asked him.

Tristan shrugged before they heard a throat being cleared. They both looked down to see a well dressed Luka whose hair was combed back a lot as if he was acting like a servant. He tried to look proper but suddenly a strand of hair popped out which Tristan immediately pushed back, chuckling. Luka blushed before he fixed his jacket then waved, "I moved dinner here." He went to the door before pushing it open, walking inside. Tristan placed his arm out to Gabriella, who took it and followed the little boy out. As they entered, they both suddenly stopped in amazement.

It was a small room that had multiple windows showing the beautiful evening sky. There was a small table with only two chairs, which caused Tristan to raise his eyebrow curiously. They walked in with Tristan pulling Gabriella's chair out before he sat down. He looked at the little boy who smiled brightly, "What is this about, Luk?"

"Nothing. Mama and Papa already ate and I'm going to bed soon but I wanted you and Gabby to have a nice dinner together," Luka answered.

Gabriella smiled at Luka, "That's thoughtful of you, Luka."

The boy blushed before he went over and kissed Gabriella's cheek before walking to Tristan hugging him. "I hope you don't mind but I wanted to help you. Mama told me you should show her something that you never showed anyone," Luka whispered to his best friend's ear. Tristan gave an amazed look at the boy before he waved and run out of the room, saying good night.

Tristan gave a light shake of the head before he looked up at Gabriella. "I guess it is just you and I tonight," he told her.

"I guess so," Gabriella smiled back, giggling.

Dinner was simple and Luka was sweet enough to have desert made for the two. Afterwards, Tristan stood up, taking Gabriella's hand pulling her out of her chair. Gabriella looked at him linking her arm with his. "Where are we going," Gabriella asked him quietly. Tristan did not answer but smiled at her as he guided her out to the balcony of the room. He unlocked the window before letting her walked out first; Tristan closed the window before looking at her. "Why are we out here, Tris?"

"Trust me," he simply asked.

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes locking with hers. She smiled at him before answering back, "Always." Tristan gave a wolfish grin before he lifted her up bridal style, she gasped loudly before wrapping her arms around Tristan's neck. "What are you doing," she questioned.

"Hold on."

Suddenly he jumped up, landing on the roof. He began to climb slowly up before they reached a certain height. He placed Gabriella down before he sat down on the roof then Gabriella sat beside him. She looked down seeing how high they were before moving closer to him. He chuckled lightly, "You okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "Never been this high before." She suddenly felt Tristan's arm wrapping around her, she leaned into his touch as usual before she rested her head on his shoulder, "Why are we out here?"

"Look up," he whispered to her. Gabriella looked up as told, gasping at the sight. Above them were millions and millions of stars with the moon shinning down at them, Gabriella quickly looked at him to see him looking up at the sky. He glanced at her as he lay back, holding her still.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"When I was a little kid, my mother used to take me out of my bedroom sometimes when I couldn't sleep. She would take me to the roof, climbing up the ladder and we would lay here watching the stars," he explained. He looked at her, "I wanted to show you this."

"Why?"

_Now this is your chance, Tristan. You can tell her. Get some courage and tell her you are in love with her._ "Well…you see-"

"Tristan, a shooting star," Gabriella pointed out. Tristan looked up, watching the star fly across the sky. She smiled before looking away, sighing.

The sigh caught Tristan off guard. "What's wrong," he quietly asked her seeing the sad look that was in her eyes. He gently touched her cheek, having her to face him. "Gabriella, tell me please," he told her.

Gabriella nuzzled closer, "Do you think it's a bit wrong to worry about my father?" There was a strong silence from Tristan as she continued to speak, "He's horrible yes but he's still my father and I feel so responsible for making him the way he is." Suddenly she felt, Tristan shake his head, "Why are you shaking your head?"

"Gabriella," his voice almost a whisper, "I understand a child's loyalty but it is not your fault for the way he is. He was his own person and you told me that he was doing this prior to your mother's death."

"But-"

"Nope," Tristan stopped her. His eyes seemed to sink into Gabriella, seeming to almost look at her without judgment. It was the only eyes that she would ever look at her without judgment, these eyes saw her pain and sadness but saw her personality, knew her likes and dislikes. "Gabby," he whispered, "maybe it's time that you let someone be there for you. You've done so much for him but when has anyone done anything for you?" Gabriella did not reply but continued to listen, "Let someone be there for you, let someone catch you when you fall."

"Let someone love me?"

"Yes," Tristan answered quietly.

Gabriella shyly looked away before sitting up, separating herself from Tristan's warmth. "It's getting late," she told him softly as she stood up. Tristan felt slightly hurt but nodded before he stood up also and lifted her up, carrying her back down to the balcony. They walked silently down to Gabriella's room with their hands touching lightly when they stopped at the door.

They looked away from each other for a moment before Gabriella said softly, "I had a wonderful night."

Tristan nodded, "So did I." Slowly Tristan leaned in, kissing Gabriella's cheek for a moment before pulling back. He then bowed to her. "Good night," he whispered.

"Good night." She watched as he slowly walked away, she then entered her room sighing. She touched her pendant softly as she walked toward the bed noticing a small white rose on her bed. She picked it up, smelling it softly before seeing a small paper still on the bed. She picked it up, opening it up.

_There will always be someone there to catch you…_

Gabriella wiped the tears in her eyes, kissing the note and pressing it against her heart before preparing to sleep.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! This chapter is more romantic and also I wanted Luka to play matchmaker for a moment. What to do now? *chuckles* You know the drill my favorite people in the world: Review, PM, etc.**


	14. Chapter 13

Ch. 13: He Won't Hurt Me

"I say she goes."

"I say she doesn't."

"Who even asked you, Xavier?"

"Who asked you, Constant?"

"You asked my opinion!"

"Why are you two arguing," the General and Constant both looked up to see Tristan looking at them. He seemed tired almost sickly but he hid it away as Abby turned around from the stove while Aaron sat down. A silence went over them as Tristan walked into the kitchen, taking a seat with Abby handing him some tea. "Where's Gabby," he inquired.

"She's still in bed," Abby answered. Her eyes darted to her husband who looked back at her.

Tristan noticed this but sipped his tea. He took a deep breath in after sipping then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," everyone answered.

He sighed and looked at Aaron. His friend looked down, trying to avoid his gaze but Tristan had him in grip, "Talk Aaron."

Aaron winced, "Well you see, Abby is in need of material for clothing for Luka…"

"Right, so she can head to town," Tristan shrugged as he sipped his tea again.

"There's another part," Aaron admitted. Tristan looked back at him with a raised eyebrow as Aaron continued, "Gabby is missing home. Maybe you can let go with Abby…"

"What?"

"Just for the day, Tris," Aaron assured him but he watched as Tristan stood up. His face confused slightly trying to piece everything. "It would just be for the day."

"Did she put you to this," Tristan interrogated harshly.

Abby shook her head, "Of course not. She loves it here and she doesn't want to hurt you but you know she wants to go. Tristan, you can't keep her locked here forever even if you love her." Tristan looked down, "She told you she missed home, and maybe a day in town won't hurt."

Tristan pressed his lips together; he looked up at everyone before sighing. He then simply stood up and walked out.

* * *

Gabriella awoke to the sound of a knock at her door. She opened her eyes slowly before she stretched and sat up. "Come in," she allowed. The door slowly opened with Tristan poking his head slightly in, "Come in silly." He entered revealing to have his normal assortment of roses; she smiled at them as he sat down on her bedside, handing them to her. She took them and smiled before noticing a confused look on Tristan's face. "What's wrong," she asked.

Tristan looked down, "Abby needs to go into town and I was going to ask you if you wish to go also?"

"Back to town," she repeated. Tristan nodded before she lunged at him, hugging him tightly. "Yes," she immediately answered. She pulled back seeing Tristan with a sad look in his eyes, she touched his cheek, "You are coming, right?"

"I can't," he told her.

"How come? You did last time."

"I just can't, Gabby. You won't be back until nightfall. The Castle is going to prevent me from leaving," Tristan lied slightly.

Gabriella nodded, "I understand." With this answer, Tristan stood up and kissed her forehead before walking toward the door. "Tristan," he turned to see her smiling at him, "Thank you."

B&B

Ever since her best friend left, Lucille was sad. She learned from Gabriella's father that she was traded to a monster for gold. Lucille feared the worse, thinking that this monster would hurt her, use her even. All she could do was weep for her that is until now.

Lucille was staring down at the roses Gabriella always admired. She sighed until she heard her name being call, "Lu!" She looked up at the sound of her name to see two women riding into the town. One of the riders got off her horse and walked closer with Lucille's line of sight.

Lucille walked closer and realized it was Gabriella. "Gabby," they both ran to each other and embraced. Lucille pulled away looking at her friend, "Are you okay? Did the monster hurt you? How did you escape?"

Gabriella looked back at her friend, wiping her tears away, "Lu, there's a lot I need to explain."

* * *

After watching Gabriella leave, Tristan wandered around the Castle. He was trying to distract himself from the awful feeling he felt but he didn't know what to do. So he decided that staying in the living room with Aaron and Luka would do some good as he took a seat.

Aaron looked at his friend, "Are you all right?"

Tristan nodded giving a light smile, "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Tristan," Aaron stood up approaching his friend, "you're sweating."

"I am," Tristan groggily wondered. His eyes suddenly felt heavy but he stood up before he stumbled over with Aaron catching him immediately. Aaron laid his friend down, looking at him seeing him shiver harshly and groaning in pain. He watched as Tristan's hands changed back into claws then back to hands.

"Oh god."

* * *

After her initial shock, Gabriella slowly began explain her father's trade and how Tristan treated her to her best friend. Lucille could see her best friend was smitten with this person but it was also confusing. This very same man kidnapped her.

"So the whole thing about a monster," Lucille wondered.

Gabriella shook her head, "He's not a monster. He's very sweet and kind."

"Gabby, this is the same man who kidnapped you," Lucille argued.

"My father traded me in. Lu, he's different from anyone I ever known. He's not like other men."

"Gabby, don't do anything ridiculous. I don't want you hurt like last time."

"He won't hurt me and I'm not sure of my feeling toward him," Gabriella argued.

Lucille looked at her friend and sighed. They both sat down at the fountain as Gabriella noticed Abby returning with the fabric. Lucille watched as Gabriella stood up, talked with Abby before Abby nodded, walking to the horses. Gabriella walked back to her as she inquired, "Must you go back? You can escape now. You have people here who love you."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "He trusts me and the people I live with are so wonderful to me. Lu, you are the only person who loves me here," Gabriella explained, "and you don't judge me."

"What about your father?"

"He traded me in. There's nothing else to say."

Gabriella began to stand up before Lucille took her hand, "So you leave me behind? Your best friend since childhood for a man you barely know?"

"Lu…"

"Fine, go," Lucille released her friend's hand, "I don't care. Be happy with him."

"Lucille, you don't understand," Gabriella tried to stop but it was too late, Lucille stormed off. Gabriella felt tears built up but she felt two hands on her shoulder and she turned to see Abby, "I can't leave Tristan."

Abby gave a soft smile before hugging her softly, "Let's go home, Gabby." Gabriella nodded and smiled slightly before walking back to the horses.

* * *

The two arrived back to see the Castle's sky darker than usual and the place was more morbid. Suddenly they heard a loud yell of agony echoing, Abby and Gabriella gave concern looks before they both got off the horses and ran to the Castle. Abby burst through the door to see Luka meeting us. Abby crouched down to her son, "Luka, what's happening?"

Luka looked scared as he replied terrified, "Tristan got really sick and collapsed. Now he keeps changing back and forth crying in pain and moaning many things. It's scary Mama." Before Abby could react, Gabriella quickly ran up the staircase.

She never felt her heart pound so hard, her face with a worried and terrified look. She then heard another yell before she reached Tristan's room, quickly entering to see Aaron stepping away from the black wolf. He looked up at Gabriella with anxiety on his face, "Get out now."

"Tristan," Gabriella said softly. The wolf turned and Gabriella immediately saw that the eyes were not blue but yellow. The wolf growled at her before it leaped over the bed, tackling Gabriella. She looked up in fear as the wolf's teeth showed and the claws showed, sinking a bit into her skin, she cringed in pain but kept her eyes locked on the wolf's. "Tristan," she said softly, "I know you are there. You are not this." The wolf shook his head as she continued, "Come back to me, Tristan."

Slowly the wolf's eyes changed back to Tristan's normal eye color. They looked down at the scene and immediately backed away, realizing its actions. The wolf suddenly shifted back to Tristan, who looked frantic as he gazed down at his hands, which had some blood. He looked up at Gabriella to see her arm scratched slightly and bleeding.

Tristan's face grew pale as he looked at Aaron. "Get out," he ordered.

"Tris…"

"I said get out," he yelled.

Gabriella looked at Tristan who refused to look at her. He closed the door immediately at her face causing her to knock on it continuously, "Tristan! Open up please!"

"Gabby it's no use," Aaron told her gently touching her shoulder but she continued to knock on the door until he whispered, "Gabby, let's handle your arm please."

Gabriella felt a heavy pain in her heart as she turned around, feeling Aaron leading her down the staircase. She felt the tears build up in her eyes before she heard a loud agonizing roar before she let out a harsh sob herself.

* * *

**Bum bum bum…uh oh spaghetti o's. You know the drill my friends: Review, PM etc. Love you guys for your awesome and terrific support!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14: Don't Push Away

Tristan went into isolation. It was not a good kind either, for the next several days; he would stay in his room until evening when no one was awake. He would wander and eat before returning to his chambers. He was scared that if it happened again, he would hurt one of them. He feared that it might be Luka next or he would hurt Gabriella.

_Gabby_, he shook his head. He could remember the fear in her eyes from what he did. He felt so ashamed, so helpless that he hurt her. "What have I done," he quietly said to himself. He examined his hands before rubbing them, "How can she love me?"

Luka walked out his bedroom one night, quietly going down the hall to see a small glow coming from the library. He pushed the door open to see Tristan sitting in his chair. He approached to see his friend asleep; he grabbed a blanket and placed it over him. He kissed his forehead before whispering, "Night Tristan."

He walked down to Gabriella's room to see Gabriella lying on her bed, holding the note Tristan wrote to her. He could see that she had been crying so the little boy walked over to her bedside. He climbed onto the bed and slipped under the covers, hugging her softly. Gabriella slowly woke up to see Luka next to her, snuggling next to her. Gabriella gave a sad smile kissing the top of his head as Luka held her tightly.

B&B

_She had to see him. She never expected the curse to accelerate so fast. She didn't think that he would transform so painfully. It meant that Tristan was becoming weaker and less of a man slowly turning into a monster._

She appeared on in his bedroom, noticing the room a mess. Pure rage had come through this room and she could sense pain and anger in here. She walked out to the balcony to see Tristan sitting on the railing. "Tristan," he turned to see Zelda looking at him.

"Get out!"

"You are getting worse, Tristan. It won't stop."

"I blame you," he growled. "Now leave me alone." She tried to speak but immediately a knife was thrown, barely missing her head, she looked in astonishment as Tristan turned away, "That's my warning."

Zelda never took orders but she disappeared out of Tristan's sight, becoming merely a ghost to avoid his rage. She stepped outside seeing he was not at the balcony but she looked up at the roof to see Tristan's grim look. She stepped away as she turned and disappeared, she reappeared in another room, walking inside to see Gabriella sitting at the piano.

She walked over and sat beside her, she noticed the tear streaks on her face. Zelda sighed as she leaned and whispered in Gabriella's ear, "He's on the roof." Gabriella looked up and gave a questioning look before Zelda whispered again, "He's there. I promise."

Gabriella slowly stood up with Zelda following her. She opened the bedroom door to her room and walked to the balcony, unlocking it. Zelda watched as she walked out as she mumbled softly, "Figure out your feelings for him, Gabriella. Tristan's curse is getting worse and I sense something bad is coming." Then she disappeared again into the night.

B&B

Gabriella slowly stepped out onto the balcony to see Tristan sitting on the roof. His head was on his knees as he looked out to the open terrain. He looked down hearing the footsteps, their eyes locked for a moment before he stood up, hiding further onto the roof. "Tristan," she called out to him.

"Just go away," he told her.

"No, I will not go away," Gabriella argued. She heard a low growl but did not move, "Tristan, don't push me away."

"Gabriella, I attacked you," he argued. "What if it happens again? What if it happens again? What if it's Luka this time or it happens to you again? Gabby, I can't watch you get hurt."

"Tristan," Gabriella closed her eyes as she began feel tears build up. "Please don't push me away. Everyone pushes me away and I just lost my best friend! I'm tired of being pushed away," she sobbed.

Tristan flinched at her sobs. He never liked when someone cried but when she heard her cry, his heart broke.

When Gabriella didn't hear a reply, she stormed off the balcony, ready to leave until she felt a hand clasping on hers. She looked back to see Tristan holding it, his face tired and sad. He gently pulled her close to him, almost scared to touch her anywhere else beside her hand. "I don't want to push you away," he told her.

"Then why are you saying for me to leave?"

"So you don't get hurt," he whispered.

Gabriella cupped his cheek, "Tristan you are not going to hurt me." She took his hand, running it against her bandage that still covered the wound. "Come over here," she told him. Slowly she walked him back to the bed, sitting them both down. Tristan looked at her curiously and cautiously as Gabriella stood up and walked out for a moment.

When she returned, she had a small bowl of water with her and a cloth. She sat back down, dipping the cloth in and handing it to her. "What are you doing," he asked her.

"You told me someone should take care of me. I should have that because it's time," she explained to him. Her emerald eyes looked up at his bluish gray eyes then looked away, "Unless you were lying?"

Tristan cupped her cheek, "I never would lie to you." He then took the cloak and slowly took her arm in his hand; his fingers delicately untie the bandage to reveal the small claw marks that was on her arm. He swallowed harshly before looking away; Gabriella could see the sadness in his eyes but slowly lifted his face.

Tristan let his fingers travel the wound softly before taking the cloth, slowly cleaning it. Gabriella hissed in pain before feeling Tristan's hand soothingly rub the pain away. He then dried it off before lifting it up and gently kissing it. Gabriella closed her eyes at his touch as he pulled back and gently wrapped it back up.

He slowly pulled away before their eyes locked again. "You are not a monster," she whispered to him, "you are the most amazing person I know just please don't push me away."

Tristan nodded before he asked softly, "Why did she push you away?" Gabriella felt her tears build up again as she cried against his chest, he held soothingly rubbing her back, "Why?"

"She wanted me to leave you," she whispered against his chest. Tristan nodded and kissed the top of her head before pulling back, wiping her tears away. "It hurts so much, Tristan. No one cared for me in the town except her and she worried about me so much but when she told me to leave you and everyone else behind. I didn't want to."

Tristan closed his eyes and sighed, "Why did you not go?"

"I don't know. You think I would but you've been so wonderful to me and everyone treats me so well," Gabriella answered shaking her head. She felt so confused; she did not know why her heart beat so fast whenever she was near him. Her feelings were so confuse between the man of her dreams and Tristan, she was not sure of anything.

Gabriella nuzzled into Tristan's chest, holding onto him as if she was the last thing to hold onto. Tristan held her tightly, he did not want to let go. He was not going to let go of her as she spoke softly to him, "Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"You have to promise me you won't push me away," Gabriella begged him.

Tristan looked down at her. Their eyes locked as he took her hand and placed it on his heart; she could feel its heartbeat, which she knew so well. He kissed her forehead then the side of her mouth, barely touching her lips as he whispered, "I promise."

The two slowly slipped into the bed with Gabriella lying on Tristan's chest as he closed his eyes. She touched the corner of her mouth remembering the kiss the man of her dreams gave. Tristan's kisses held the same spark but he did so tentatively that it felt so loving, so real. She sat up slightly seeing that he was sound asleep, his face looked unease but Gabriella gently caressed his cheeks. Slowly the pain in his face disappeared almost calming at her touch. It was a face that she adored and looked at the most, when he was asleep; it made her smile so much. However, she never felt so much pain before until he told her to leave, trying to push her away.

Her heart almost broke from those words.

She bit her bottom lip softly before she slowly leaned down and kissed Tristan's forehead then his cheek slowly down his jaw line before finally she placed a tentative and soft kiss on his lips. She felt a spark as she pulled back; she touched her lips as he slowly saw a small smile on his face form. She smiled back before laying back on his chest, listening to his heart again.

B&B

Tristan groggily opened his eyes. He suddenly remembered the feel of lips against his face and his lips. He touched his lips in amazement before shaking his head; _it must have been a dream._ He looked over to see Gabriella gone from his bedside before he noticed that there was a small white rose on his nightstand.

He smiled softly before he leaned over to see a small note. He picked the note up, opening it, to see Gabriella's handwriting.

_I thought it would be nice if you got the rose this time…_

* * *

_He traveled for hours. Curse Tristan and Aaron, they both interfered but now he reached his destination. He entered the town quietly through the doors of a tavern. The bartender looked at him, "Who are you looking for?"_

"_Brandon," he answered. The bartender pointed to the back room, which he walked over to. He knocked on the door, opening the door._

_Brandon had his feet up as he talked to the others at the table, "I mean if I had one chance in that game I would have won that woman. Gabriella would have been in my grasps. Her father keeps betting all the gold and soon he will bet the house away. I also heard that Lucille got sick," he told them, "She was sent to Gabriella's father and I doubt she will get better. She will be betted away sooner or later especially with her health."_

"_Do you care, Brandon," one of the men inquired._

_He shook his head, "No, all I wanted was Gabriella to have my way with her. She's been used before; I heard that she was good."_

"_So what happened then?"_

"_She was given to another traveler unfortunately."_

"_You tend to miss many things in your grasps, brother." Brandon looked up to see a man at the door, his face clawed and his shoulder bleeding from bite marks. Brandon stood up in shock as he approached the man, hugging him tightly before pulling back and said to him, "I have many things to tell you since I saw you six years ago."_

"_How so?"_

"_It involves Gabriella and why I'm so injured."_

* * *

**I hope you know who I'm talking about at the end of this chapter guys cause it's a big part of the story. Also, I gave you a kiss! There you go! LOL…but anyways, who does have a prediction on what will happen? Additional thing, what do you think Luka should do with Tristan for a whole day? Ok enough with talking…We all know the drill Review, PM, etc!**

**Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet or Midsummer Night's Dream**

* * *

Ch. 15: A Reason To Recite

"Tristan," Luka called out loudly. Gabriella was sitting in the kitchen, watching as little Luka paced back and forth waiting for Tristan to come down. "It doesn't take that long to get dress," she heard Luka mumbled.

"Where are you two going, Luka," Gabriella inquired. Tristan told her that he couldn't leave the Castle so it brought curiosity to her.

Luka looked at Gabriella, "We are going to the meadows that are within the Castle grounds. We do this trip occasionally. It's my day with Tristan, if he comes."

"I'm here," Tristan appeared. He smiled at Gabriella, waving at her slightly before Luka looked at him.

"Tristan, let's go," Luka grabbed Tristan's arm. Tristan smiled and stopped the little boy before he pulled away for a second from Luka and approached Gabriella.

She felt a blush takeover her face as she stood up and immediately hugged him. He kissed her cheek and the corner of her mouth before whispering, "I'll be out for a bit."

"I'll be up still," she whispered back.

Luka rolled his eyes slightly, "Tris, there isn't a lot of time."Tristan pulled back and smiled before walking off with Luka.

They walked outside to the stable as Tristan climbed onto his horse and pulled Luka on the horse with him. They rode off further onto the castle grounds, moving toward a meadow that was isolated. Luka immediately jumped off the horse and tagged Tristan, "You're it!"

"Wait, what," Tristan chuckled before he jumped off the horse and began to chase after Luka.

Luka enjoyed these times with Tristan, being alone with him was different than being with his mother and father. Tristan acted like an older brother and an uncle at the same time for him. When he was born, Tristan took care of Luka for a bit at age fifteen when his curse first came. Luka was never scared of Tristan's scars but embraced them, every time he would get a cut, he would always say, "I got one like Tristan." He said it was such pride that Abby told Tristan that he would always look up to him no matter what.

Luka hid from Tristan waiting for him to find him. Hide and seek was his favorite game especially when playing against Tristan for when Tristan hid, he hid in some interesting places. Luka hid in a tree, standing on a branch until he saw Tristan walking under the tree branch. "Where are you, Luka," he called out.

"Right here," Luka suddenly jumped on Tristan's back with Tristan letting out a loud humph from the impact. Luka giggled as Tristan spun the little boy on his shoulders. "Tristan, you are going to get me sick," Luka laughed.

Tristan stopped spinning placing the boy down. "Your fault for jumping on me," Tristan told him.

"I know."

A light chuckle came from Tristan as he lower the boy down to the ground. Luka took his hand, "I'm hungry."

"I figure. Come on, let's see what your Mama packed for us." Luka lead Tristan back to the horse, going into the satchel pulling out two sandwiches. He handed Tristan his food as he sat down next to him, looking up at the sky.

Tristan laid back as Luka looked at him. "Can I ask you something," Luka wondered. Tristan looked at Luka and nodded. Even thought Luka was six, he understood many things for his age. Luka looked at Tristan, "Do you think Gabriella is staying here forever?"

Tristan was caught off guard by the question. He wasn't sure if she would stay forever, she decided to stay now but it was possible she would go. "I'm not sure, Luka," he answered.

"I hope she does. I really love her. She can be your wife right?"

"Luka…it's not that simple."

Luka looked at him confused, "It sounds simple. You tell Gabby I love you and she does the same and then happily ever after like the stories." Tristan sighed softly seeing the innocence in the statement and Luka went into Tristan's lap, he hugged his best friend.

Tristan hugged him back, kissing the top of his head as he sighed, "I have an idea but I need your help. Can you help?"

Luka pulled back and gave a big grin to Tristan before he nodded enthusiastically.

Luka entered the Castle first, running into the kitchen. Abby looked up when her son entered and smiled, "Did you enjoy your day with Tristan?"

Luka nodded as he sat down in a seat, "Yup. I lost a couple times when he found me but I won a lot too."

"That's good sweetie," Abby smiled at her son. She walked over to her son and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Anything else?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Gabby was? Tristan and I have a plan," her son replied.

Abby raised an eyebrow before smiling, "Do you need help?" Immediately Luka nodded as his mother bent down so her son could whisper in her ear.

B&B

Gabriella was in the rose garden, just admiring them. A day without Tristan or Luka nearby was quite different. The Castle was somewhat quiet besides Constant and the General arguing about the same old things. They were definitely husband and wife but you can see also love within those words. She sighed before she felt two arms hugging her, she giggled before she turned to hug Luka back. "How was your day with Tristan," she asked.

He smiled up at her, "It was good. We had a lot of fun."

"That's great."

Luka smiled, "Gabby, can you come with me?"

"Sure," Gabriella looked at the little boy confused. Luka took her hand and began to pull his friend, leading her back inside the Castle. They quickly walked up the staircase until they reached Gabriella's room. They walked onto the balcony with Gabriella looking at him confused, "Why are we on the balcony?"

"You'll see," Luka giggled before running off.

She gave a confused look for a moment, walking up to the railing. Suddenly she noticed Aaron on the square below with Luka with him. They were dressed differently and giggled as Aaron adjusted his hat that had a feather on it. He looked at Luka with a confused look, she could see that he wasn't happy with the hat as he pulled it off, handing it to his son.

Suddenly Abby came into the room, Gabriella turned, "What's going on?" Abby simply smiled before handing a book to her, Gabriella looked down at it to read the title, _Romeo and Juliet._ She smiled softly, remembering something that happened earlier in the week.

B&B

_Gabriella was sitting in the library, reading intently in Tristan's chair. She was so immerse in her book that she did not hear the footsteps entering in the room. She was so engross in the book that she began to read the lines aloud. "Nay, good Lysander, for my sake, my dear, lie further off yet, do not lie so near," she read._

"_O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence," Gabriella quickly turned to see Tristan at the ladder. He was looking at the bookcase with his glasses on. He continued to recite the line as he looked for his book._

"_Love takes the meaning in love's conference._

_I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit_

_So that but one heart we can make of it;_

_Two bosoms interchained with an oath;_

_So then two bosoms and a single troth._

_Then by your side no bed-room me deny;_

_For lying so, Hermia, I do not lie."_

_Gabriella looked astonished, "You memorized that."_

_Tristan looked down at her and shrugged, "Unfortunately."_

"_Why so unfortunate? You recited it so wonderfully," Gabriella told him._

"_It was part of my teachings. It was never fun to memorize Shakespeare, the poet puts too much."_

"_I love his poetry and his plays. I love Romeo and Juliet the most, it's so beautiful," she confessed to Tristan. "I'm surprised you can recite so well."_

"_There are many things I can recite."_

B&B

She held the book tightly as she heard Aaron cleared his throat. She looked down as he spoke loudly, "Ladies and gentleman, I present you a scene of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

Tristan then walked out. He wore a blue cape with a dark blue clothes, he cleared his throat as he looked up at Gabriella.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

He smiled at her as Gabriella looked for a moment confused then looked down at the book to see a rose in it. She opened to the page that he was reciting as she read it reciting back.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."_

Tristan smiled as he began to climb up the ladder that was close by, climbing up slowly, "_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer,_" she replied as she walked closer to where he was climbing. He finally reached the balcony, he stepped onto the balcony as he pulled her closer, _"O' then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."_

She placed the book down as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close to him, _"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_

Suddenly unexpectedly he leaned down and kissed her cheek, she kissed his cheek back then the corner of his mouth immediately then she pulled back smiling up at him, _"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_

Tristan smiled back as he whispered, _"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."_

He then leaned down and gave a small kiss on her lips catching her off guard as she wanted to kiss back immediately but he pulled back quickly. Gabriella felt a blush take over as she replied softly, _"You kiss by the book, Tristan._"

Tristan smiled, "I told I recited but I never really had reason too."

"What's your reason to do that now," she wondered.

Tristan hugged her softly as he whispered to her ear, "I have someone to recite it to." Gabriella smiled against his chest as she leaned up to kiss his chin. Tristan looked up to see Luka at the doorway with thumbs up as Tristan mouthed to him, 'Nice work, Luk.'

* * *

"_So when do we go?"_

"_You said her friend is ill, correct?"_

"_Yes, why does that matter?"_

"_It might be useful for our advantages."_

* * *

**I'm the biggest sap on Earth but I love to be a sap LOL…Review, PM, etc.**


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16: Beauty Underneath

"Tell me a secret," Gabriella asked one day as she and Tristan sat on the roof looking at the sky.

Tristan looked at her, "I don't have many secrets." Gabriella looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he chuckled, "You first then I'll tell you."

Gabriella looked at him then back at the sky, "I would always wish on a star. It was ridiculous but I always wished for the same wish even to this day."

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"If I did, it wouldn't come true," she gently pushed his shoulder. "Okay now your turn."

Tristan looked at her before he took her hand. "When I came to town that day when I met you, I was just going to walk around. It was the first time I ever left the Castle since my accident and I just wanted to be away from everything, to just forget it." Gabriella could see his gaze darted away as he squeezed her hand. "I was just walking and I've seen beautiful women before and they were pompous and god awful then there was you," he looked back at Gabriella.

He blushed slightly, "You were sitting there and I wondered why beautiful person like you was alone? I walked over to you and I knew right there…"

"What? What did you know," Gabriella moved closer to him.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before whispering, "You were always special." Gabriella blushed and Tristan kissed her forehead, "That's my secret. I knew you were special when I first saw you."

B&B

It was days later, Tristan woke up in the morning with a smile on his face. The sun shinned and things seemed all right. It was a day he was going to make special. He got out of bed, dressed into his normal attire. He approached the mirror and smiled at his reflection for the first time.

_Today is the day,_ Tristan smiled to a mirror, _I'm going to tell Gabriella today, I'm going to tell her that I'm in love with her._ He turned from the mirror and walked out of his bedroom with a smile across his face. He went down the staircase, sliding down the ramp as he walked into the kitchen kissing Abby's cheek and ruffling both Aaron and Luka's hair before walking out.

Abby looked at Aaron who gave a confused look. "What was that about," she asked her husband. Her husband just chuckled and shrugged.

Tristan went over to the garden fast, like he never ran before. He had moments where the curse would bother him, Gabriella would notice and she would try to distract him from changing. It worked occasionally but when the moon wasn't out, he would confine himself in the cage.

He approached the garden, looking for some red roses. He hummed a simple tune before he heard a small crack of a twig; he immediately turned fast knowing that it wasn't anyone he knew. Tristan turned to see a sword at his face, pressing back against the wall, "Hello Tristan."

Tristan looked up at him, "Hello Andrew. You look quite different."

Andrew sneered at him, "That's because you did the damage."

"So happy I did," Tristan growled.

He tried to move but Andrew pressed the sword against his neck, "Ah ah, no moving. I come here to tell you some news."

"Why should I even listen to you?"

"It involves Gabriella's best friend." Tristan looked at Andrew as he lowered his sword a bit. Tristan moved a bit as Andrew began to speak, "You see recently she became very…ill. It was very unfortunate, no one can take of her and recently she was giving to Arthur." Andrew watched Tristan's expression become confused and worried. "I see I caught your interest."

"Talk," Tristan ordered.

"Well you see, Gabriella was the only one close to Lucille and so when she got ill, her family can't take care of her so they sent her to Arthur for taking care of but we all know that he can't take care of anyone. Why do you think he gave his daughter away to you," he laughed. "More money for him."

"You're lying," Tristan argued as he moved closer but was stop by the sword.

Andrew waved his finger, "Now why would I do such a thing?"

"You always did."

"But why especially when it affects you also? I know you are in love with her but how would Gabriella feel to know that her best friend is basically dying right now?" There was a silence from Tristan, "You have too good of a heart, Tristan. If you love her, what do you do? Especially when I'm around."

Tristan felt his heart dropped. He hid his expression from the emotion he was feeling, he looked away from Andrew before walking away pushing him back. He stormed back into the Castle as he heard a voice in his head, Zelda's voice, _Hall of Portraits._

He ran faster up the stairs pushing through the chamber doors to see Zelda staring at him. "Is it true," he immediately asked.

Zelda nodded, "It's all true unfortunately."

"How long, Zelda," she looked away from him as he approached her. He touched her shoulder, "Let me see." For a moment, Zelda looked at the young man and she could see for the first time the most emotion she ever seen in his eyes. For the first time, she could see his emotions and it was the first time she could see that he's begging her.

Zelda waved one of the paintings suddenly the image changed to a small moving vision. Tristan approached the painting as he watched it zoom into Gabriella's home. In one of the bedrooms, there was Lucille laying in the bed, sweating harshly. She coughed a bit as Tristan listened to her shallow breathing. "Gabriella is the only one who can get her better," Zelda told him. He looked up at her seeing the pain and confusion in his eyes but he shook his head. "Tristan," Zelda said so gently, "it's what you think what's right."

Tristan nodded before he simply turned away, walking out of the room.

B&B

"Please tell me you are joking," Aaron asked Tristan.

Everyone all sat in the main hall, Abby and Aaron without Luka while Constant and General listened. Abby shook her head, "Tristan, what are you going to do?"

Tristan ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, Abby," Tristan told her quietly. "I have to tell her."

"No you don't," General argued.

"I can't lie to her."

"Why? Tristan, think this out, if you let her go…"

"I know but, I can't," Tristan sighed.

Abby could see the utter pain in his eyes as she walked over and hugged him softly. She leaned in and whispered, "Follow your heart, my brother." He looked up at her as she ran her hand through his hair, "Mama would understand." All Tristan did was nod.

* * *

Gabriella hummed to herself as she sat in the art room. She was busy drawing when she heard the door open; she looked over her shoulder to see Tristan. "Excellent timing, Tris," she smiled, "you can help me with this drawing." She looked back at him seeing the seriousness on his face; she stopped smiling as she stood up, "What's wrong?"

"I need you to see something," he told her. Gabriella walked over to him, taking his hand immediately as he began to walk her to the Hall of Portraits.

She watched as Tristan placed her in front of a portrait, "Tristan…"

"Just watch," he ordered. Gabriella nodded as Tristan waved his hand slowly over the portrait. It moved and soon the image he once saw appeared in front of her. Tristan slowly watched as her expression became sadden and fill with pain. She placed her hand over her mouth as the image of Lucille appeared. She leaned back against Tristan as he whispered, "She's in your father's care but I don't know how long."

"I need to go but," she turned and looked at Tristan who was sad. "Tristan…"

"I will have Abby get your things ready. Take anything you want and in the next sunrise, you can leave for home," Tristan told her. She leaned to touch his cheek but he pulled away and walked out of the room.

As told by Tristan, Gabriella had packed her things but she felt her heart sinking harshly. Her heart was stuck in a hard spot between Lucille and Tristan. She stood up from her bed, walking over to Tristan's room; she knocked on the door softly. "Enter," she heard him say; her heart sunk further hearing the sadness in his voice. She opened the door to see Tristan sitting on the railing of the balcony, looking out at the sky. "Tristan…"

"Gabriella," he stopped, "please don't make this painful for me. You have to go back, whether I like it or not. It's about your friend's life."

Gabriella walked closer to him, feeling the tears building up in her eyes. He wanted to let her go for her, for Lucille. He was doing this selflessly and it hurt her so much to see such a beautiful soul so hurt because of her. He turned and looked at her, their eyes locking as he walked over to her.

"You have to go home," he whispered to her as he looked away.

Gabriella cupped his cheek, "Remember what I told you about what I wanted in a wish?" He nodded as she brought his eyes back to hers, "My wish was to find someone who was my home. Tristan, you are my home."

She leaned up and kissed his lips tentatively, Tristan wrapped his arms around her body holding her tightly as he kissed her back. The kiss ignited as they deepened it with Gabriella wrapping her arms around Tristan's neck. All the tension finally melted between them as Gabriella pulled back, her lips still inches from his.

Tristan looked down at her with the night taking over them. Gabriella gazed up at Tristan's bluish gray eyes seeing love and sadness mixed together. The night would become the safe haven for them for the world did not exist; slowly Gabriella began to back toward the bedroom pulling Tristan with her. Tristan felt his heart bound against his chest as he followed her, he held her hand tightly praying that this was not a dream. She could never want this with him and yet they were reaching that point.

"Are you sure," he whispered his fear to her.

Gabriella gently leaned up kissing him. "I'm sure," she assured him as they slowly fell back into the bed. Slowly the clothes began to melt away as barriers, touch was their sight and no words were exchange. Gabriella felt Tristan's hand glide up her body softly, delicately treating her as if she was so fragile. He leaned down and kissed her jaw line as he took her hand into his, linking them together. They looked at each other, their eyes locking and they smiled gently knowing that this night was theirs for the taking.

* * *

His hand traveled down her spine slowly, her beautiful skin under his touch. She nuzzled into his bare chest while her hand traced his scars in her sleep. He looked over to see Zelda standing at the doorway of the balcony. Tristan gently kissed her bare shoulder before he gently turned her over; he then stood up placing his pants on as he went on the balcony.

"This won't break the spell," Zelda told him.

Tristan nodded, "I know. The curse won't break without an 'I love you' I know that but I want a favor from you."

He looked down toward Gabriella, "She's needed somewhere else. I need you to take her home."

"Tristan," Zelda tried to argue but he raised his hand.

"You own me at least this."

Zelda sighed and handed him a small ring that had his crest on it. "This will bring her home, it's also a way to remember you but it will not bring her back to the Castle," she explained.

Tristan clutched the ring and slowly began to walk back but turned back at her. He bowed his head, "Thank you." This caught Zelda off guard before she gave a sad look as she disappeared. Tristan walked back in and slipped back into the bed, he gently kissed Gabriella's cheek then her jaw line; she turned her head sleepily looking up at him.

"Hi," she greeted.

He smiled back at her, "Hi." Gabriella leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He laid her back as he brought her hand into his, kissing the back of her hand. Tristan then slipped the ring on and Gabriella looked at her hand.

"What's this?"

"Just a way for you to know I'm always there." Gabriella smiled again before she kissed him again; he pulled back as she nuzzled against him again. _I will be back home after I see Lucille, I can be back with you,_ Gabriella thought sleepily.

Tristan swallowed the lump in her throat. He wasn't going to forget this night, all nights he had with her he would never forget but this one was the one that clinched to him. Tristan sighed deeply as he let his hand run down her cheek one more time before whispering into her ear, "I love you."

* * *

Gabriella groggily awoke, expecting to feel Tristan's warmth from her body. She raised her head to realize that this wasn't Tristan's room. She sat up, holding the sheet against her, realizing that this was not even the Castle. _This is my room_, she looked down at the ring that sat on her finger. She quickly stood up, slipping on a nightgown before she noticed a small note on her nightstand with a small white rose. She noticed Tristan's neat handwriting immediately as she sat down.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_What I write come from my heart. I have been working on this letter for so long but now I finally got the right words to say. I look at you now sleeping in my bed after our night together. My heart beats so much, so hard and I always wondered if it was ever possible for anyone to love this face. A face of a monster filled with scars and I thought I would never love but then I met you._

_Gabriella, what I have done is because I need to. Your friend needs you and this is my way to setting you free. I want to protect you from Andrew who threatened to hurt you. He has so many times. I'm a monster, Gabby but you saw past through that. You see the beauty underneath and you can see this forgotten life…you made me believe in love again and I tell you now and forever my heart is yours. Please don't come back to the Castle…stay with Lucille._

_I will love you forever,_

_Tristan_

Gabriella clutched onto the letter in her hands placing it over her heart as she slowly sat on her bed and began to cry. Unknown to her, Tristan was in the Hall of Portraits as a wolf howling away his pain and sorrow for he would forever remain a beast.

* * *

**Oh, you guys are going to hate me…yes this made me cry but you know I will bring us through this. The stories' title is base on a song called Beauty Underneath from the musical Love Never Dies. But anyways, I promise that I will bring you though but review, PM, etc. Love ya! **


	18. Chapter 17

Ch. 17: The Plan Begins

"_When do we start our plan?"_

"_Tonight."_

* * *

Gabriella learned her father went for another game but in another town, about a day or so journey. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about her father hassling her but when she looked down at her ring, she always remember Tristan. _I miss him so much, _she thought to herself as she sat with Lucille.

Gabriella's return was a surprise to Lucille, she never thought that her best friend would return after their fight but there she was sitting by her bedside. Lucille took her hand and Gabriella looked down at her, she smiled at her, "It's okay, Lu. You are safe with me."

Instead of another saying, Lucille immediately said softly, "I'm so sorry, Gabby." Gabriella smiled back and kissed the top of her friend's head. Lucille smiled back and laid back, knowing that Gabriella had forgave her a long time ago.

Gradually in the few days that passed she was able to sit up and talk with her friend, noticing her expression always to seem very sad even when she try to hide it behind a smile. Lucille watched as Gabriella brought her dinner, handing it to her before she turned to look out at the night sky. "You miss him, don't you," Lucille wondered. Gabriella gave a sad nod before sitting next to her friend, "Why don't you just go back?"

"I can't," Gabriella simply answered.

"How come? You miss him and I'm betting he's missing you."

"He doesn't want me to for my safety and so I can be free."

Lucille touched her friend's hand gently, "But is this freedom? Gabriella, I haven't seen you smile once since you came back. You give fake smiles that are not convincing and I know you want to go back to him." Gabriella sighed as Lucille made her face her. Lucille smiled and held her hands saying softly, "Gabby, you found love in the most unlikely way." Gabriella felt the tears build up as Lucille moved the tray aside, letting her friend climb into the bed, crying on her shoulder all the sadness and heartache she felt.

* * *

"Tristan," Abby quietly peered through the door. Tristan's room was darker; more desolated and as the days passed everyone noticed how isolated Tristan became. It broke his heart when he had to tell Luka that Gabriella was gone.

B&B

_Tristan told them that Gabriella the moment dawn came due to magic he requested. There were no goodbyes and Abby would chide Tristan for not giving them that opportunity to say bye to her but seeing his look. His eyes were sorrowful and painful, Abby knew Tristan became a wolf and howled so long. All his pain was right there._

_Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down; they all looked up to see Luka came walking into the main room, smiling with Snowball beside him. When he entered, he looked around seeing the sad expressions on everyone's faces. "What's wrong," the little boy inquired._

_Tristan stood up and walked over to Luka. He bent down in front of the little boy touching his shoulder. "Luka, this is going to be hard to tell you this," he told the little boy, "Gabby had to go back home."_

"_What?"_

"_Her friend was really sick and she needed to go."_

"_You promised," Luka backed away._

_Abby stepped forward, "Luka…"_

_However, Tristan stopped Abby watching as Luka backed way from them. "You promised she would stay," he told Tristan. "You told me that she would stay and you two would live happily ever after like the stories." The little boy then ran off before Tristan could say anything._

_Abby touched his shoulder but he shunned it off as he sighed softly, "I told you I was never sure." He then left, disappearing to his bedroom._

B&B

Luka and Tristan stopped talking to each other; well Luka stopped talking to Tristan. Abby tried everything to convince her son but she could see that both were in pain for the same reason: Gabriella left.

Abby sighed as she entered Tristan's room. She looked for him seeing that his table and bed was a mess, things were all over the floor from papers to clothes. She then looked up at the mirror to see it shattered. "Why does everything seem to hurt now," she quickly looked up to see Tristan sitting in a corner.

He stood up, coming out of the shadows to see Tristan's clothing slightly torn from his transformations, his hair slightly messy while his eyes seemed darker. She knew what was happening; his curse was slowly taking over him right in front of her. "Tristan, come out for dinner," Abby pleaded softly.

"Not hungry." Suddenly he clutched onto his forehead rubbing the temples. Since Gabriella's leaving, Tristan's curse became worse. On the night when the moon was not gone, he couldn't even remember the night. He was becoming a reflection of his former self right before them.

Before Abby could speak, Aaron came running in panic in his eyes. Tristan turned around to look at him as Aaron panted, "The forest…Shadows….Andrew…"

"What," Tristan turned back to the balcony. He ran to the balcony with Aaron and Abby behind as he watched the forest slowly shift, the Shadows within slowly began to walk out with Andrew leading them with a black horse. The Shadows slowly began to morph into dark armored men and some turned into wolves. Tristan felt his heart race and felt his body strike in pain, he clenched his side as he looked over at Aaron, "Warn the General. Grab Luka and prepare yourselves. The Castle is getting attacked."

Andrew looked up seeing Tristan rushing back into the Castle, he lifted his sword as he yelled, "Take over the Castle but leave the Duke's son to me."

* * *

For a long time, Gabriella laid with Lucille but after a lot of thinking Gabriella made her mind up. "I'm going to go back," Gabriella told Lucille, "I have to see him."

Lucille nodded, "I kind of figured, sweetie. You better get going then."

Gabriella smiled and hugged her friend enthusiastically before they heard a loud thud. "Gabby," she could hear her father calling her. Gabriella stood up and left the room slightly confused. She walked down the staircase to see her father standing at the doorway his expression very frightened as he looked up at her, "Gabby, come down."

_Be careful_, Gabriella could hear Tristan's voice suddenly say to her.

Gabriella cautiously walked down the stairs; she looked over to see her father sweating profusely with Brandon standing behind him with a knife against his back. Brandon gave a sweet smile to Gabriella, "Hello Gabby."

* * *

Tristan ran to each door shutting them tightly. He groaned in pain as a sharp pain went in his chest and his head began to pound harshly. He could hear the windows break below while he ran to a room that had Luka inside with Abby. Luka looked up at him, "What's happening?"

"Andrew is back for me," Tristan told him.

"You don't have much time," he looked his shoulder to see Zelda looking at him. Tristan approached her as she touched his hand, he cringed slightly, "Tristan, you are changing and it will turn you to a wolf. You won't be a man anymore."

"Give me time," Tristan begged.

"I can't," Zelda shook her head. Suddenly Tristan cringed in pain again as he felt his claws began to show, he looked over at Luka and Abby who ran over to him. They clutched onto him as they laid him back as Zelda bent down, "Tristan, you are slowly changing painfully. You can use this to your advantage to defend the Castle but Andrew has another plan also…" Slowly she opened her hand to show Gabriella being approach by Brandon with a knife while Lucille and Arthur tied up.

Tristan sat up quickly before he yelled, "Gabriella…"

"He's attacking you so your father could have his youth back."

"What?"

Zelda looked down, "I took away your father's youth while I took away your beauty. You seem to cope better than your father but he learned somehow that if you die, his youth returns."

"Lovely," Tristan cringed.

Luka looked back and forth from Zelda and Tristan. There was chaos and panic before there was another shatter of the window, Abby stood up seeing a Shadow's hand trying to break through while Tristan groaned. Luka clutched his fists as he stood up, "I'll go and save Gabriella."

Tristan looked up at the boy, "What?"

"I can do it," Luka told him. Tristan shook his head but Luka went over to his best friend, "Let me do this, Tristan. I can do this!" Tristan looked at Abby who looked back at him.

Tristan jerked again as he looked as his hand slowly began to change. He looked up at Luka before pulling his medallion off his neck, holding it up to Zelda. "Put a protection spell on it for him," he ordered the witch. Zelda looked at him hesitantly before waving her hand over the medallion; it gave a small glow before Tristan placed it over Luka's neck. He touched the boy's chest, "Go Luka and protect her. If anything happens to me, you take the name of Duke."

The window did another shatter before Tristan slowly stood up, pushing the door open for Luka. He then looked at Snowball, "Watch out for him, Snowball." Slowly Tristan turned around with Luka watching as Tristan growled loudly before he ran at the Shadows at the window turning into a wolf in mid jump, crashing through the window.

That was Luka's cue to run as fast as he could. The little boy knew he could reach the stable without being caught. He ran down to a secret passage, pushing the door open in one of the walls that were in his bedroom before he ran down the stairs. The passageway opened from the floor as he climbed out with Snowball behind him. They ran over to Tristan's horse with Luka jumping on while he began to ride off with Snowball running along side.

_Don't worry Gabriella! I'm coming!_

* * *

**Have no fear, Marx's here! Who wants to guess what's next?! Review, PM etc. See you guys can't hate me especially when I update so fast. :)  
**


	19. Chapter 18

Ch. 18: The Fight on the Rooftops

He slashed at the Shadows as they come closer. They attacked piling on top of him as he roared loudly. He suddenly he was hit by a large cloud that the Shadows created, hitting him harshly causing him to crash down the Castle's rooftop. Tristan whimpered before he slowly changed from wolf to human. He slowly began to crawl on the floor trying to stand up before he felt a harsh pain run down his side. He cried in pain as a clash of thunder of lighting came through the sky.

Tristan looked up before he sat up. Suddenly he was kick in the abdomen causing him to grovel as he heard a low chuckle, "You're mine now."

* * *

Gabriella stared down at Brandon's knife. She began to back up until she hit the back of the wall, she looked up trying to show no fear, "Someone will stop you."Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped that Tristan would somehow come magically but as she begged in her mind, Brandon moved closer.

"Who can stop me," he seemed to laugh, "your monster wont' come for you." Gabriella's eyes widened, "Yes I know about your monster. My brother, Andrew is getting rid of him right now. Soon he will be dead."

"No."

"Once he's gone then I can have you."

He leaned his hand to touch her cheek but she immediately slapped the hand away. "I'm already his," she boldly told him, "and he's not a monster, you are!"

Brando gritted his teeth as he grabbed her arm pulling her close to his body, "You're mine."

B&B

"Snowball, which way," Luka looked down at his wolf when they entered town. The wolf looked around before he sniffed the ground and quickly ran in that direction. Luka pulled on the horse and began to follow the wolf pup.

They ran up to the house with Luka hopping off the horse. He walked over to the window peering through to see Gabriella held by Brandon. Luka looked at the wolf pup before they both hid behind the door, Luka bent behind the door, beginning to pick the lock. _So glad Tristan taught me how to do this. _Luka then opened the door causing Snowball to charge at Brandon jumping on top of him.

Brandon tried to grab the pup in mid attack but the pup continued to bite and fight him. Gabriella felt Brandon lose his grip on him before she punched him the jaw. Brandon fell before Gabriella recognized the little white wolf pup, "Snowball?" She then looked over at Lucille and her father to see a small boy trying to untie them, "Luka?"

"Hi Gabby," the little boy greeted. "We are here to the rescue," he explained as he cut though Lucille's binds. Lucille stood up immediately, taking her rope and tying an unconscious Brandon.

Arthur looked at them, "Let me go boy."

Luka looked at Gabriella who shook her head. Suddenly she noticed that around Luka's neck was Tristan's medallion. She bent down to him and was immediately hug by Luka who pulled back. "You have to come back," Luka urged.

"What's happening," Gabriella worried.

"Andrew got the Shadows out of the forest and their attacking the Castle."

"Tristan?"

"He doesn't have enough time left, Gabby."

* * *

Andrew chuckled at the weak young Duke in front of him. Blood covered his shirt slightly from his attacks by the Shadows. Andrew drew his sword out pressing it against Tristan's throat. "Once you are dead," he stated, "I'll be free from you."

"You made a deal with the Devil," Tristan coughed a bit of blood.

Andrew smirked placing the sword down. "The Shadows follow me and you haven't seen anything yet," he chuckled. Slowly Tristan watched as a Shadow approached from behind immediately entering Andrew from his back. Then another came and then a hoard came taking over his body, Tristan slowly began to stand up but backed up again watching Andrew's body beginning to shift.

"You don't know what you are doing," Tristan hissed.

Andrew laughed darkly, "I'm becoming your equal." Suddenly a loud howl came and Andrew charged at Tristan, falling off the roof together. Tristan cried in pain, falling down from rooftop to another. Tristan cringed clenching on the edge of the roof, pulling himself up.

He looked up at the balcony to see Zelda. He cringed in pain again before he asked quietly, "Do something."

"I'm sorry Tristan."

Tristan blinked her eyes, before his eyes turned yellow and he howled loudly. Andrew appeared in front of him, swinging his sword. Tristan moved out of the way before rolling down the roof grabbing a sword that laid on the rooftop. He grabbed the sword and blocked Andrew's swing before attacking back. Suddenly they both changed into a wolves rolling down the roofs again.

Gabriella held onto Luka as they began to ride back to Castle. They finally reached the edge of the forest when Gabriella looked up to see the chaos of the Castle. "Luka," Gabriella whispered, "get me inside." Luka nodded before leading them back to the stable, he jumped off opening the stable's secret passageway. They walked down before they reappeared inside Luka's room, Luka turned to see Tristan tumbling down the roof as a wolf, "Tristan…"

Gabriella looked also before pushing the doors open. Suddenly she saw Aaron fighting off the Shadows with a torch in his hand; he looked up with his sword and torch, seeing Gabriella. "You're back," he yelled.

"Where's Tristan?!"

"On the roof. The Shadows are attacking him, I don't know how long he can hold on," Aaron yelled.

He swung the torch before Gabriella looked over to see Abby who was swinging a sword also. Gabriella continued to run as she finally reached Tristan's balcony, she heard a loud howl seeing Andrew swinging a sword at Tristan. The sword cut him before he rolled down the roof in pain. Gabriella gasped, "Tristan!"

Tristan's eyes darted at the sound of his name, seeing Gabriella. The lighting went off again and soon the rain began to go. "Gabriella," he breathed as he rolled off again. Slowly he moved before he saw a dark figure behind Gabriella. He quickly charged at Gabriella before changing into a wolf, tackling a Shadow behind her. He ripped at it before he backed away, changing back, collapsing against the wall. He turned around looking at her, his eyes filled with hope and pain. He slowly walked to her as she went to him, hugging him tightly. He cringed in pain, "Gabby…"

"Tristan," she cried into his chest.

"You came back," he smiled.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Of course I did." Tristan hugged her before his senses suddenly began to go off again. He looked up with a flash of lighting seeing Andrew, he pushed her aside before grabbing onto his hand. They began to fight for the sword as Gabriella began to feel the floor began to shake. They all looked at the floor as the balcony began to lean up as Tristan yelled, "Grab onto something!"

Gabriella grabbed onto doorway as Tristan and Andrew slowly began to go over the edge. The Castle began to shift the rooms, almost humanly shaking off the Shadows from its body. Tristan clenched onto railing as did Andrew before both let go and changed back into wolves.

Andrew clawed at Tristan who backed away, jumping onto the other rooftop over. Suddenly Andrew appeared in front of him as human, swinging the sword again at Tristan who growled. "Once you are dead, Gabriella will serve me," he told him. Tristan's eyes grew darker and lunged at Andrew, but Andrew suddenly disappeared. Tristan looked around as he shook his head, _The Shadows are helping him._

The Castle changed back to its normal position letting Gabriella's feet touching the ground. She looked over the edge to look for Tristan. Suddenly she saw a hand, climbing up, "Gabby? Help here…"

"Tristan," she ran over taking his hand before pulling him up. She held him tightly before he looked up again and Gabriella didn't know what happened next but everything seemed to slow down. Tristan turned her body away, pushing her down before he suddenly lunged forward again. There was a loud howl and yell causing Gabriella to look up immediately.

"No! Tristan," she cried.

Andrew pulled out his sword out of Tristan's wolf abdomen. She watched as Tristan collapsed onto the ground slowly changing back to a man with blood slowly pooling out of the wound. Andrew then turned back toward Gabriella raising his sword to strike her down. He chuckled, "Tristan falls and soon will die and I'll be free and the Duke will have his youth." Gabriella began to climb over the balcony railing when Andrew attacked. She avoided the strike as she slid down the roof, clenching onto the roof for her life. She looked down to see the ground at her feet, death ready to take over.

She then looked up to see Andrew who looked down at her. He bent down and whispered, "Pity that you have to go also, I thought we were good together." He then stood back up raising his sword with Gabriella closing her eyes, preparing for the blow.

That was until she heard a loud yell. She opened her eyes to see Andrew had a sword through him; the sword was pull from his body before dropped onto the roof. Suddenly the Shadows seemed to freeze in their fight. They all went toward Andrew's direction taking over his body as he yelled, trying to fight them off, "I'm your master. You're supposed to answer me!"

"They don't answer to you. They answer only answer death and I believe I killed you," Gabriella looked over to see Tristan holding onto his stomach, trying his best to hold himself off. Andrew gazed at Tristan, trying to grip on his shirt but Tristan removed his hand and pushed him back. Andrew then slowly fell backwards as the Shadows took over the body, dragging it back to the forest and the darkness.

All the Shadows seem to disappear as Abby and Aaron dropped their weapons as well as Luka. Snowball stopped fighting looking down at his paws seeing no Shadow.

Gabriella's hand began to slip but quickly Tristan gripped onto her hand, pulling her back up whispering, "I got you." He pulled her up as she hugged him, unknown of how severe his wound was. He wrapped his arm around her, carrying her back to his bedroom's balcony. She stepped onto the floor while everyone else entered the bedroom. Abby smiled, "You did it!"

"Thank God," Aaron sighed.

Gabriella turned around to smile at Tristan but when she noticed his hand clutching his wound. her smile dropped. His vision seemed blurry but he knew Gabriella stood in front of him. He lifted his hand up touching her cheek as his other hand held his wound. Gabriella immediately noticed this and pulled his hand away from the wound to see blood on his hand. "No," she mumbled as Tristan leaned forward against her, as he seemed to stare into space when he was really looking at Zelda who held a grim look.

* * *

**We are close to the end…and yes, the Disney's Beauty and the Beast's fight scene inspired me. You guys are awesome though! Review, PM, etc. I'm thinking two more chapters… Also Jimli, it's not zombies but he got eaten up by something! LOL  
**


	20. Chapter 19

Ch. 19: I Love You

Gabriella held onto Tristan as she laid him down against the railing. Blood continued to drip from his wound as he tried to take a deep breath in but every time he did, he felt a horrible pain from his wound. He hissed in pain but looked up Gabriella who held a concern and fearful look then he let his gaze travel to Zelda's. She shook her head before she suddenly disappeared; Tristan slightly chuckled with Gabriella looking at him confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"The pain but I can't show that especially when they are there," he answered softly, gesturing to Abby and everyone else. He then looked up at her, "You came back."

"Of course I did," she ran her hand through his hair. She barely could see his scars as he groaned slightly in pain. "I missed you so much," Gabriella softly whispered.

Tristan smiled, gently lifting his hand to touch her cheek, "I missed you too."

Suddenly they heard soft footsteps and Gabriella looked up to see Luka approaching. He bent down next to his fallen friend as Tristan looked over at the boy, smiling, "You brave boy, I'm so proud of you."

"You'll be okay, Tris," Luka reassured him.

Tristan gave a light smile and chuckle. "Luka, do me a favor," he requested. Luka nodded as he leaned forward to listen to him. Tristan touched his pendant as Luka took it slowly off but Tristan shook his head, "Keep it but Luk, just be yourself and be good for your parents." Luka nodded again before stepping away from him. Abby and Aaron then approached, whispered to him. He nodded to them before they stepped away, closing the balcony doors. Tristan looked up at Gabriella before whispering softly, "Sit me up."

Gabriella sat him up a bit, hearing him slightly groan in pain. She then sat down beside him, touching his cheek. "You're going to be okay," she assured.

"Gabby-"

"When you're better, everything will be back to normal-"

Tristan shook his head, "Gabby-"

"You and I can be together again."

"Gabriella," he cupped her cheek wiping the tears on her cheeks, "we're together now."

She looked down at his wound. His shirt covered it but she could see the area where the sword had enter. _That was meant for me_, she realized remembering Tristan shielding her away from it. "It's my fault that you're hurt," Gabriella confessed to him. Tristan shook his head but she continued to look down at the wound, "It should have been me."

"No," Tristan sternly said, "look at me." Gabriella looked down at him to see him smiling at her gently. Though he was in great pain, Tristan tried to reassure her as he whispered, "If I had to do it all over again, I would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Tristan," Gabriella pressed her forehead against his. Their eyes locked again before Tristan leaned up and gently kissed her lips with her kissing back. She then slowly pulled back, still holding him close as she whispered, "Say it to me please."

Tristan gave a questioning look before a realization came; she needed to hear what he wrote. She wanted to make sure it was all real; he distanced them a bit, as he quietly said to her, "I love you." Gabriella closed her eyes as tears began to tear up as he said it again with more conviction, "I love you so much, Gabriella."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"In fear of losing you or it was not reciprocated."

Gabriella pulled back and placed her hand over his heart, feeling the slow and light pounding of his heartbeat. She cupped his cheek making him look up at her, "Promise me something?" He gave a weak nod, "Promise me that you will be okay."

"Gabby…"

"Please…"

"It's a promise I can't hold true to this."

Gabriella felt the tears begin to resume, "I can't lose you. I've lost so much already and you're the best thing in my life. I can't lose you." Tristan placed his hand over her hand as he let his other hand gently touch her cheek again.

"No matter what," he breathed, "I'll be here." Tristan could feel the world around him going fuzzy, her touch seeming light as a feather or even numb. He began to slump a bit as he looked up again to see Zelda looking at him and beside her was Sofia.

She gave him a light smile before his thoughts came back to Gabriella. She clenched his chest trying to feel his heartbeat; it was starting to fade. "Tristan," she shook gently, "please don't do this to me."

"Shh, it's okay," Tristan whispered softly. Gabriella looked at him with her eyes locking with his. He gave her a light smile despite all the pain as he continued, "You are my hope. You gave a forgotten life a reason to hope again." Gabriella's eyes suddenly widened when she heard those words, Tristan then whispered, "Dreams are what we want in our realities."

"It was you," Gabriella realized, "the dreams and the ball. You were him."

He nodded lightly, "I was going to tell you until that night when you had to leave." He took a deep breath before he gasped harshly in pain coughing lightly. Gabriella gave a scared look. However Tristan continued, "Gabriella, you want to know when I fell in love with you?" She nodded as Tristan smiled, "When you drew that picture of me, you didn't think it was ugly or horrible. No, you loved it and admired me. You saw me for me."

He gave another faint smile as Gabriella touched her pendant on her neck then his ring. She leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"_It's a big bright beautiful world_

_With happiness all around_

_It's peaches and cream_

_If our dreams come true."_

Tristan smiled and began to sing softly back.

"_It's a big bright beautiful world_

_With possibilities everywhere_

_If true love is blind_

_Maybe you won't me mind the view._

_I know I'm not the handsome prince_

_For who you waited_

_I don't have a fancy castle,"_ Tristan cringed but continued, _"and I'm not sophisticated."_

"_A princess and an monster_

_I admit, it's complicated_

_You've never read a book like this,_

_But fairytales should really be updated."_

Gabriella giggled lightly as Tristan held her hand close. His heartbeat began to go away slowly as he continued to look at her as he continued.

"_It's a big bright beautiful world._

_I see it now, I'll let it in._

_I'll tear down a wall_

_And clear a spot for two…"_

Tristan gasped harshly as Gabriella held him close, "Tristan, please. Hold on."

He gripped her hand as he whispered the last bit to her, "_To be with you…"_ Suddenly Gabriella felt Tristan's grip on her hand released causing Gabriella to look down at him.

"Tristan," she shook him lightly. He didn't move, his eyes were close as she felt his chest, and she felt no heartbeat. "No…no…Tristan, don't leave me. Please don't go." She laid him down on the ground, placing her head against his shoulder, crying against him. "Tristan, please…don't go," she pleaded again. She looked up at his face before leaning down and kissing his lips softly. She then pulled back softly whispering to him, "I'm in love with you." The body didn't move as she continued to talk to it, "I love you the moment you gave me the roses. I loved you when you gave me a rose, leaving a small note. That's why that night, I wanted you to make love to me and I was going to tell you that morning how much I loved you." Gabriella gripped her ring, "I love you, Tristan."

She held onto him a bit longer before she kissed him again then stood up. Suddenly Gabriella heard a loud sound of horse; she looked over the balcony to see Kain's horse. Gabriella gripped the railing angrily before she ran out of the room, taking one last glance at Tristan's body before going down.

As Gabriella disappeared, a small golden glow came from the room and Zelda's voice rang through it.

"_On this night, I cast a spell._

_A spell that reflects your soulless shall deform the face and body._

_Each reflecting your horrid acts_

_The only way to reverse the curse is for someone with a heart that is pure and understanding to see past it all._

_The lesson is to show true beauty with love seeing it all._

_Now the unfortunate and tragic part is that your son, your successor of beauty will suffer instead of you."_

* * *

"What are you doing here," Gabriella immediately asked as she descended the stairs to see Kain.

Kain smirked, "I heard the awful news about Tristan." He pulled his cloak off to reveal his hair suddenly darker and his face younger. Abby tried to charge at him but Aaron held her back as well as Luka. Snowball growled also before Kain looked at him evilly.

Gabriella looked in disgust, "Your son was killed by a man you sent. You wanted your youth back when you didn't realize how great your son was."

"You are foolish."

"No," Gabriella yelled, "I was in love with him! Now he's gone!" She approached him as he eyed her.

"Watch who you are talking to, girl."

"You are nothing but a monster."

"How dare you," Kain lifted his hand up toward Gabriella who prepared for the blow but suddenly a hand stopped him. Kain looked over and gaped, "You…you…it can't be."

Gabriella looked up also as she turned seeing everyone's expression completely surprised and dumbfounded. She turned her toward the direction they were staring where the hand was at to see a young man holding back Kain's arm, a small scar went down his right cheek a bit while the rest of his face clear from the scars while his clothes were slightly torn and bloody. His eyes were toward Kain filled with anger as he pushed Kain back.

"Leave the woman I love alone, Kain."

* * *

**One more chapter…Oh my god, I cried! You guys are so great. Review, PM, etc. There won't be a sequel but I'm thinking of doing another fairy tale! What do you think I should do next?**


	21. Chapter 20

Ch. 20: Happily Ever After

Kain was in utter shock. "You can't be alive," he pointed out as he stepped back, "my youth came back! You are supposed to be dead!" Gabriella watched, as the young man did not speak back but stepped forward causing Kain to step back again. The young man chuckled before walking behind Gabriella holding her close.

_It cannot be_, Gabriella denied as she slowly looked up to see a light scar on the right side of his face but she could also see his eyes, they were a bluish gray color causing her to smile immediately.

He did not turn toward her but he could feel her eyes on him. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her close, not wanting to let go but he was too focus on his father. Kain still was surprise, "You…were…"

"I get that I was suppose to be dead but, I really should kill you right now but that's not who I am," he explained.

Kain gave a confuse look, "Whose is it?"

"Mine," Kain quickly turned to see Zelda standing behind him. He jumped as she approached slowly, "It's my job to handle you now."

"Zelda," Kain gaped. He began to feel himself beginning to sweat suddenly he ran his hand through his dark brown hair but when he looked down at his hand, the hair was not brown anymore. They were gray which caused him to look up again, "Zelda, surely we can work something out?"

Zelda shook her head, "I was wrong to curse your son. He isn't like you at all." She looked up at the young man and smiled, "He showed me kindness even though I was the one who cursed him. He showed compassion."

"But he was killed! He can't be alive!"

"Love does the most interesting and magical things, am I right Tristan?" The young man gave a light smile and a nod before Zelda winked at him before grabbing Kain's arm.

"Let go of me," Kain demanded.

Zelda shook her head again, "Your youth will be no more and now you are my business to handle." Suddenly she disappeared with Kain.

The young man finally turned toward Gabriella, releasing a deep sigh. Gabriella looked up at him, staring into his eyes as she raised her hand touching the scar gently. It was so hard to believe that it could be him, she watched him die. He died in front of her and yet, that woman called him by the name and Kain was in shock.

He raised his hand cupping her cheek before he softly said, "It's me." He then took her hand and placed it over his heart, letting her feel his heartbeat. Gabriella's eyes widened as he gave her a light smile, knowing she finally understood.

"Tristan," suddenly Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck cupping his face and kissing him passionately. Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground. Gabriella then pulled away, pressing her forehead against his touching his cheek tracing the scar. "You…"

"Small change," he gestured to the scar.

Gabriella shook her head, "You're still handsome to me. You were handsome when you had scars and all. You were handsome as a wolf also."

"That won't be happening anymore. You broke the curse on me," he told her. He placed her down as he cup her cheek again, kissing her again. He then turned around to look at Abby and Aaron.

Abby gasped as she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Tristan walked over to her as she ran over, jumping into his arms. She hugged him tightly while Aaron patted his back. They pulled back before Tristan looked over their shoulders to see Luka who was confuse.

"Who are you," he inquired as Tristan bent down.

"Don't you recognize me," Luka shook his head before Tristan chuckled lightly feeling tears build up in his eyes. He wiped them away before he sang softly, "_I'd stick with you…"_

Luka's eyes widened as he broke into a full sprint tackling Tristan to the ground. The little boy began to cry as Tristan began to cry a bit as he held the little boy close to him. "Tristan," Luka hummed into his shoulder. He pulled back before whispering into Tristan's ear, Tristan nodded a couple times.

"Okay," Tristan finally said before Luka jumped off him before walking up to his parents' hands walking them into another room.

Gabriella looked at Tristan curiously before he stood up, walking back to her. Gabriella smiled as he stepped closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her. Gabriella sighed in the kiss happily; _I could stay like this forever._ "I love you," Gabriella whispered.

Tristan smiled at the words before he reciprocated, "I love you too." He then lifted her up, bridal style before walking her through the courtyard into the garden. He then sat her down on the bench while he continued to stand

Gabriella looked around, "Why are we here?"

"I want to ask this away from everyone," suddenly Tristan went on his knees in front of her. Gabriella smiled at him as she cupped his cheeks, kissing him lightly. Tristan pulled back as he looked up at her, "You love me?"

"Of course, silly."

Tristan chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair, "That day Luka and I were in the meadow he asked me if we will live happily ever after?"

Gabriella giggled, "That's cute."

"However," Tristan added looking down. "I was hoping that we would live happily ever after." He took her hands into his before kissing them before looking up at her, "Gabriella, what I'm asking is will you marry me?" Tristan looked down, blushing harshly before he felt Gabriella's hands on his cheeks. He looked up at her to see Gabriella looking down at him adoringly, her eyes filled with tears as she nodded to him. "Yes?"

"Yes, Tristan."

Tristan suddenly stood up, lifting her up in his arms as Gabriella held him tightly around his neck. She looked up at him as she cupped his cheek, kissing his lips tenderly before pulling back. "Sofia was right," Gabriella confessed to him.

"Right about what," Tristan curiously inquired wondering what Sofia was up to prior to her passing.

Gabriella kissed his lips again before answering, "You are something more than I ever expected." Tristan chuckled lightly before Gabriella ran her hand through his hair, "Promise you'll always love me?"

Tristan took her hand, placing it on his heart, "I promise to love you forever." They both smiled before kissing each other's lips again with Tristan spinning them around.

Unknown to them, Abby and Aaron with Luka who was holding Snowball were watching them. Abby was crying happily while Aaron held her tightly. Luka looked at Snowball before looking up at the newly spring blue sky. "You and I were right, Grandma" he spoke softly to the sky. He then looked down at Snowball before hugging the little wolf pup tightly, "They are going to live happily ever after."

_**The End**_

* * *

**Well, that's the end guys. I got to type this before I cry, I want to thank everyone who followed this story, who reviewed, who favorited, who helped a bit! You guys made me continue to update everyday and I never thought I would ever finish this story! Look out for me guys for another story. But I love you guys and thank you!**


End file.
